


REAL MOVIE II

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es la continuación de Real Movie. Si todavía no lo has leído, hazlo antes de empezar con este.</p>
<p>Jensen y Jared parece que han conseguido dejar atrás el infierno que vivieron y seguir adelante con sus vidas. Pero por lo visto, alguien no está dispuesto a dejarles ser felices, y quiere destrozarles la vida a toda costa. ¿Conseguirán descubrir quién y por qué?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

\- ¡¡Jeeen!! ¡Ven corre! – Jared llamaba a gritos con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Estaba en el garaje de la casa que habían alquilado para sus vacaciones. Finalmente se habían decidido por una casita en un pequeño islote del océano pacífico, de esos que nadie sabe siquiera que existen. La casa estaba totalmente aislada y tenía acceso directo a una playita privada. Habían pasado 10 días allí, 10 días increíbles que les habían servido para olvidarse de una vez por todas de la pesadilla que habían vivido a raíz de su secuestro.  
  
Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y al día siguiente volvían a Vancouver. Faltaba poco para empezar a rodar la quinta temporada de la serie, y querían volver con tiempo para hacerse a la idea. _“Si vuelvo de esa isla a Vancouver y me tengo que poner a trabajar al día siguiente, me da algo”_ , había dicho Jensen, así que hicieron el viaje con tiempo, para poder volver con antelación.  
  
Jensen estaba en la habitación preparando las maletas, cuando oyó a Jared llamarle.  
  
\- ¡¡Jeeeen!! ¡Ven corre!  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- Ven, date prisa.  
  
Jensen bajó de la habitación, entró en el salón y allí no había nadie, la cocina, el baño, el estudio, nada.  
  
\- ¡Jay! ¿Dónde coño estás?  
  
\- ¡En el garaje! Vamos, date prisa.  
  
\- ¿En el garaje? ¿Y se puede saber que diablos haces en el garaje? _“Si ni siquiera hemos alquilado un coche”_ – Jesen entró al garaje por la puerta que lo comunicaba con el hall de la entrada – Jay, ¿se puede saber que…? ¡Joder! – Jensen se quedó con la boca abierta _“Definitivamente este tío está loco perdido”_  
  
Jared estaba en medio del garaje, tumbado sobre una manta, totalmente desnudo.  
  
\- Dios Jay, ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?  
  
\- Es el único sitio que no hemos probado. – Jared tenía esa sonrisa en la boca que indicaba que sus pensamientos no eran precisamente muy castos.  
  
\- ¿Qué… pero de qué hablas? – Jensen no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara también a sus labios. Cuando Jared se ponía en ese plan, la única opción era rendirse, no había otra salida.  
  
\- Mañana nos vamos, – le explicó Jared. – Y en los 10 días que llevamos aquí, lo hemos hecho en el estudio, en el salón, en la cocina, en el baño, en la habitación, en la arena de la playa, en el mar… creo que no se me olvida nada… pero aquí no lo hemos hecho nunca. No podemos irnos sin probarlo.  
  
Jensen supo desde que conoció a Jared que era como un niño grande, pero jamás había imaginado que salir con un tío así pudiera ser tan divertido. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Al mirar aquel cuerpo increíblemente musculado empezó a notar como sus pantalones empezaban a quedarle apretados en la entrepierna, pero decidió jugar un poco antes de rendirse.  
  
\- Jay, estoy haciendo la maleta, anda vístete y recoge tus cosas.  
  
\- Jared hizo un puchero de los que a Jensen tanto le gustaban. – Vamos Jeeeeen, ven un ratito conmigo, y luego te prometo que te ayudo a hacer la maleta.  
  
\- ¿Que me ayudas? Si no eres capaz de preparar una mochila para pasar la mañana en el monte, ¿cómo vas a hacer para preparar la maleta de todas unas vacaciones?  
  
\- La maleta para volver a casa es muy fácil, lo único que hay que hacer es revisar bien todos los cajones para asegurarte que no te dejas nada. Mi madre siempre me lo dice. – Definitivamente estaba saliendo con un crío de 2 metros. Y no podía negar que le encantaba.  
  
\- Jay, son las 5 de la tarde, y mañana nos vamos, tenemos un montón de cosas por hacer, en serio, ¿crees que es el momento?  
  
Jared ya se había cansado de esperar. Se levantó y cogió a Jensen de la mano, arrastrándolo hasta la manta. – Siempre es el momento, para esto no hay horarios. – Mientras hablaba empezó a desnudar a Jensen. – Se hace cuando a uno le apetece y punto.  
  
\- Ya, pero es que a ti siempre te apetece. – A esas alturas Jensen ya estaba completamente desnudo, y Jared tiró de él para que se tumbara en el suelo.  
  
\- Ya lo sé, y también sé que eso te encanta.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El viaje de vuelta fue agotador. Es lo que tiene irse a un islote en medio de ninguna parte. Que el viaje es agotador.  
  
Primero les llevaron en una lancha hasta la isla más cercana, allí en una avioneta a la isla principal del archipiélago, luego un avión hasta LA y finalmente otro avión hasta Vancouver. Y para hacerlo más cansado si cabe, en cada escala tuvieron que lidiar con los fans y demás curiosos.  
  
Nada más acabar el juicio, se corrió el rumor de que ellos dos salían juntos, cosa que les pilló por sorpresa, ya que habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos con aquello, pero el caso es que alguien (Jensen estaba convencido de que Papi algo había tenido que ver con todo eso), soltó el rumor que por supuesto se propagó a la velocidad de la luz. Así que el revuelo entre sus fans, sobre todo aquellos que ya llevaban años fantaseando con esa posibilidad, fue una auténtica locura.  
  
Jensen nunca se lo había dicho a Jared, pero casi se había alegrado de que aquello ocurriera, porque eso supuso que ya no tenían que esconderse. Un viaje como aquel, en el que se pasaron casi un día entero de avión en avión y de aeropuerto en aeropuerto, sin poder tocar a Jared por si alguien les veía, habría acabado con sus nervios. Y no es que en público se anduvieran sobando todo el día ni nada de eso, pero el simple hecho de poder agarrase de la mano, o darse un discreto beso sin tener que mirar si alguien les estaba viendo, le hacía sentirse increíblemente feliz. _“Dos favores que nos has hecho ya Papi,_ \- había pensado Jensen - _con un par de millones más quedamos en paz”_  
  
Pero claro, aquello les había convertido en portada de la prensa amarilla, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Por supuesto que al llegar a Vancouver había un nutrido grupo de paparazzi esperándoles para preguntarles por sus vacaciones, su relación, y un montón de sandeces de esas que sólo a un paparazzi se le podrían ocurrir. Y eso que, por suerte, durante todo el proceso del juicio habían conseguido ocultar a la prensa los detalles de su semana de secuestro. Se sabía que les habían obligado a rodar una película porno, y que les habían torturado, pero ningún detalle se hizo público.  
  
Después de una hora consiguieron llegar a la parada de taxis con sus maletas y una vez en camino hacia su casa, los dos respiraron aliviados – Por fin, te juro que si esto dura media hora más me da un ataque de nervios. – Jensen no acababa de acostumbrarse a aquello.  
  
Al llegar a casa encontraron el buzón repleto, el número de cartas que recibían de los fans se había multiplicado por 10, y era algo que a Jared le encantaba, pasaba horas leyendo aquellas cartas.  
  
\- Mira Jen, una fan nos manda un DVD con la grabación de su boda, - Jared estaba leyendo la nota que acompañaba al DVD. - Llevaron a la novia a la iglesia en un Impala, y dice que hay muchas más sorpresas.  
  
\- Joder, te juro que todavía no entiendo cómo la gente hace esas cosas, de verdad.  
  
\- Es porque la gente nos quiere Jen, porque somos encantadores. – Jared miró a Jensen y le hizo ojitos mientras desplegaba una de esas sonrisas suyas de kilómetro y medio que hizo soltar una carcajada a Jensen.  
  
Dejaron las maletas en el hall y Jensen se dirigió al baño. – Deberías llamar a Jim, le dijimos que le avisaríamos al llegar.  
  
\- Vale, pero primero voy a poner este DVD, que me ha picado la curiosidad.  
  
Jensen salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina a por unas cervezas. Al pasar por delante del salón, vio a Jared de rodillas en el suelo, boqueando como si el aire no le llegara a los pulmones.  
  
\- ¡Jay! – Se acercó corriendo a Jared y se arrodilló delante suyo, rodeándole con sus brazos – Jay, ¿qué pasa?, eh tío, tranquilo ¿qué te pasa? – Jared estaba totalmente pálido, y no conseguía respirar con normalidad. Jensen se dio cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en la televisión - ¿Qué coño…? - cuando se volvió hacia la tele, pareció que la sangre se le había helado en las venas.  
  
Se vio a sí mismo en la pantalla, tumbado bocabajo en una cama, gritando desesperado, con una pistola en la sien, mientras Jared le penetraba violentamente.  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

  
  
Jensen cogió el mando de la mano de Jared, que estaba paralizado, y apagó el DVD, cogió la cara de Jared entre sus manos y comenzó a hablarle despacio, mirándole a los ojos.  
  
\- Vamos Jay, tranquilo, tranquilo, respira despacio, vamos, eh, mírame a mí, mírame, Jay. – Jared finalmente se dejó caer hacia delante y se abrazó a Jensen.  
  
\- Jen… – su voz temblaba, casi no le salían las palabras – Jen…qué…¿Quién nos…nos ha dejado esto?  
  
Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Jensen lo miró como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.  
  
-No lo cojas Jen. – Jared estaba temblando.  
  
\- Jay, tranquilo, no sabemos quién puede ser, voy a contestar ¿vale? – Jensen se acercó hasta el teléfono y contestó, - ¿Sí? – Mientras contestaba, vio como Jared se levantaba e iba corriendo hasta el baño y se ponía a vomitar.  
  
\- Hey Jen, soy Jim. Oye, ¿qué tal el viaje?  
  
Jim era para los chicos más o menos lo mismo que Bobby para Sam y Dean, desde que empezó a participar en la serie, se había convertido en una especie de padre para ellos.  
  
-Jim, ahora no…no puedo… - Jensen miró hacia el baño donde todavía oía a Jared peleándose con su estómago, y no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara de la garganta.  
  
\- Jen ¿qué pasa?, oye ¿estáis bien?... ¡Jen!  
  
\- Si, si… te escucho Jim, es que… ha pasado algo.  
  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado?, vamos Jen, me estás asustando, dímelo.  
  
\- Jim, - Jensen respiró profundamente intentando calmarse lo suficiente para hablar con él – mira, acabamos de llegar, y nos hemos encontrado con algo en el buzón…  
  
\- ¿Algo en el buzón?, ¿qué coño es eso Jen? ¿Me vas a decir que está pasando?  
  
\- Es un DVD Jim, con imágenes de la película.  
  
\- ¿Imágenes de la…? - Jim se quedó sin habla en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba hablando Jensen.

– Joder. Escúchame, no hagáis nada, llama a la policía. Yo voy ahora mismo para allí.  
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jensen aún tenía el teléfono de George, uno de los agentes del FBI que llevaron el caso del secuestro, y le llamó. Una media hora después, se presentó en su casa junto con su compañero Fred. Les preguntaron si en el DVD había algo más que imágenes suyas.  
  
\- No lo sé – Jensen hablaba con los agentes mientras Jim se había llevado a Jared a la cocina para intentar tranquilizarle un poco. – He apagado el DVD, a Jay casi le da un ataque cuando lo ha visto.  
  
\- Jensen, ¿Te importaría que lo viéramos para comprobar si hay algo más?  
  
\- Claro, pero si no os importa, yo prefiero no verlo, os esperaré en la cocina.  
  
\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes.  
  
Estaban sentados en la cocina. Jim, Jensen y Jared, cada uno con una cerveza en la mano. A Jared todavía le temblaba la botella en las manos.  
  
Poco después George y su compañero entraron en la cocina – Jensen ¿Tienes un ordenador con conexión a internet?  
  
\- Si claro, está en el estudio.  
  
\- ¿Podemos usarlo?  
  
\- Por supuesto, ¿habéis encontrado algo en el DVD?  
  
\- Todas las imágenes que salen son de las que vimos en las cintas que requisamos después de vuestro rescate. Es una especie de promo de lo que sería la película completa, dura aproximadamente 3 minutos y al final aparece una dirección de una página web. Nos gustaría ver qué hay en esa página.  
  
Jensen les guió hasta el estudio y encendió el ordenador, George se sentó ante la pantalla y tecleó la dirección que aparecía en el DVD. Era la dirección de una página donde se podía ver la promo de la película. Al lado del recuadro en donde se reproducían las imágenes había un contador de visitas. Marcaba 5.348 visitas, e iba aumentando.  
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jim, George y Fred estaban en el salón. George llevaba casi un cuarto de hora hablando por teléfono. Había pedido que un equipo de la división científica fuera a la casa a realizar un barrido de la zona, por si encontraban alguna pista, y para que se llevaran el DVD y la carta para analizarlos. Después hizo otra llamada para que cerraran lo antes posible esa página, que controlaran todas las visitas que había recibido y empezaran a investigar quién la había colgado en la web. En esos momentos estaba hablando con su superior, contándole todo lo que había sucedido, y hablaban sobre seguridad y “efectos secundarios”, cosa que Jim no entendió demasiado.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Mientras George comprobaba la dirección de internet que aparecía en el DVD, Jensen se acercó a Jared.  
  
\- Vamos Jay, estás muy nervioso, será mejor que te acuestes un rato e intentes descansar un poco.  
  
\- Si, será mejor.  
  
\- Vamos. - Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación, y Jensen le llevó a Jared uno de los tranquilizantes que el médico le había recetado después del secuestro. – Toma, tómate una de estas, te ayudará a dormir.  
  
Jared se tomó la pastilla sin decir nada, se movía como un autómata, daba la sensación de que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez se hubo metido en la cama Jensen se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso en la frente. – Intenta dormir ¿de acuerdo?, yo voy a ver que dice George.  
  
\- Jen, ¿Por qué nos hacen esto ahora? – Jared tenía una expresión de angustia en la cara que a Jensen le encogió el corazón. - ¿No se suponía que todo había terminado? ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? ¿No ha sido suficiente por lo que hemos pasado?  
  
\- Tranquilo Jay, seguro que es algún loco con muy mal sentido del humor. Ya verás como no tiene mayor importancia, no te preocupes ¿vale?, Intenta dormirte. – Y Jensen salió de la habitación y bajó al salón a encontrarse con los demás.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
\- Lo primero es no sacar las cosas de quicio antes de tiempo Jensen. – George le había contado lo que aparecía en la web. – No sabemos a qué viene esto, ni quién lo ha hecho. Vamos a investigar todo lo que está relacionado con esto, la científica está al llegar y vamos a ver si sacamos algo de ahí. Pero sobre todo, tenéis que tranquilizaros, puede que todo sea una broma de mal gusto.  
  
\- George, esas escenas se grabaron la tarde del mismo día que hicisteis la redada. Por lo que nos dijisteis, todas las cintas estaban allí, confiscasteis todo en la redada, y detuvisteis a todos los que habían participado en aquello. Entonces ¿de dónde ha salido ese DVD? Se supone que nadie tuvo acceso a esas imágenes.  
  
\- Ya lo sé, eso es lo que pensábamos, pero puede que enviaran una copia del vídeo aquella tarde a alguien, incluso pudieron enviarlo a través de internet. Vamos a volver a repasar los ordenadores que confiscamos después del secuestro, y a rastrear todo, a ver si encontramos algo.  
  
\- No me puedo creer que estemos otra vez así, joder, ahora que todo se había normalizado. – Jensen tenía cara de cansado, el viaje había sido agotador, y todo esto estaba acabando con sus fuerzas.  
  
\- Escucha Jensen, Fred y yo vamos a quedarnos esperando a la científica y hemos pedido que os pongan vigilancia las 24 horas hasta que descubramos de qué va todo esto. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un rato? Mañana verás las cosas de otra manera, y podemos empezar a pensar cómo actuar mientras descubrimos algo.  
  
\- George, – Jim había estado muy pensativo mientras Jared y George hablaban, había algo que le tenía preocupado. - ¿A qué te referías cuando has hablado con tu jefe de los “efectos secundarios”? Has dicho que no sabías si Jen y Jay iban a llevarlo demasiado bien.  
  
\- ¿Efectos secundarios? – Jensen le miraba con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué coño es eso George?  
  
\- Llamamos así a la reacción que se puede producir en el entorno de la víctima, en este caso en vuestro entorno. Vosotros sois dos personajes famosos, desde lo del secuestro muy famosos en realidad, y si encima añadimos el revuelo que se organizó cuando salió a la luz lo de vuestra relación, podríamos decir que sois una buena carnaza para la prensa.

Jensen se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de desesperación, _“lo que nos faltaba”_

– Jensen, para cuando hemos cerrado esa web, la habían visitado casi 6.000 personas. Y te voy a ser sincero, dudo que ese vídeo no vuelva a aparecer en otra web dentro de poco. Es casi imposible que eso no llegue a la prensa. Creo que deberíais hablar con vuestros managers y con la productora de la serie, marcar unas pautas a seguir ante la prensa, y nombrar un representante que hable en vuestro nombre en todo lo referente a esta historia. – En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Jensen miró a George y este hizo un gesto de asentimiento, indicándole que contestara.  
  
\- ¿Dígame?  
  
\- Buenas noches, ¿Jensen Ackles?  
  
\- Si, soy yo, ¿Quién es?  
  
\- Mi nombre es John Hopkins, le llamo en nombre de la ABC, ¿tienen alguna declaración que hacer...? - Jensen colgó el teléfono. _“Dios, esto va a ser una pesadilla”_  
  
  



	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

Algo despertó a Jensen. Tardó un momento en poder procesar la información que recibía su cerebro, pero finalmente abrió un ojo, y vio a Jared tumbado a su lado. Estaba dormido, y soñando, lloriqueaba y no paraba quieto, hablaba entre sollozos, pero Jensen no podía entender nada de lo que decía. De pronto Jared se incorporó con un grito, quedándose sentado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mirada perdida.  
  
\- Jay, eh Jay, tranquilo. – Jensen le abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la cara. – Vamos tranquilo, no pasa nada, era una pesadilla. – Jared se abrazó a él fuerte, muy fuerte, todavía estaba temblando. – Tranquilo Jay, ¿quieres contármelo?  
  
\- Lo de siempre, era lo de siempre Jen, Dios, no había tenido esta pesadilla desde hacía mucho tiempo, pensé que por fin me había librado de ella. – A Jared le temblaba la voz al hablar. – No me puedo creer que esté pasando esto Jen, - dijo a la vez que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos y empezaba a sollozar, - de verdad, no me lo puedo creer.  
  
Jensen besó suavemente a Jared y se levantó de la cama. – Voy a traerte algo para desayunar Jay, anda quédate en la cama, y descansa, te has pasado toda la noche hablando en sueños, no has debido descansar nada. Ahora subo con el desayuno y te tomas otra pastilla, a ver si consigues dormir un poco más tranquilo.  
  
Jensen se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Se acercó al fregadero para lavarse las manos y vio por la ventana un coche aparcado frente a la casa, con un hombre sentado dentro. Era el agente que el FBI había enviado para su seguridad. De pronto Jen se sintió muy cansado, él tampoco había podido dormir bien, todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Y encima estaba Jared. Después de lo que pasó después del secuestro, le daba terror pensar que Jared se volviera a hundir de esa manera. Sabía que podía con la prensa, y con el loco que estuviera detrás de todo aquello, pero ver a Jared otra vez totalmente hundido, no creía que podría soportarlo.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared vio a Jensen vestirse y salir de la habitación. Cuando estaba justo en la puerta Jensen se giró para mirarle y le sonrió, como intentando tranquilizarle. Estaba cansado, Jared lo vio en su cara, estaba agotado, y muy preocupado. _“Y encima Jen tiene que cargar conmigo. Pues no, esta vez no.”_  
  
Se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Al llegar, encontró a Jensen con sus manos apoyadas en la encimera y la cabeza agachada, se acercó por detrás, le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y le besó en el cuello. Jensen ladeó la cabeza pidiendo más caricias, y Jared le apretó contra él volviéndole a besar. – Eh, ¿estás bien? – Jensen dejó salir un largo suspiro. – Oye Jen, no te voy a dejar sólo con esto, ¿me oyes?. Después del secuestro me hundí porque pensé que no iba a volver a verte, pero esta vez no va a ser así. Ahora estás conmigo, y vamos a enfrentarnos a esto juntos, ¿de acuerdo? – Hizo que Jensen se girara quedándose de cara a él, tenía los ojos llorosos – Vamos a estar juntos en esto Jen, no voy a quedarme en la cama mientras tu cargas con todo y encima cuidas de mí.  
  
\- Jay, se que puedo sobrellevar esto, lo que pase con la película y todo este lío, pero si vuelves a ponerte como entonces, no sé si lo voy a poder soportar.  
  
\- Te prometo que no va a pasar Jen, voy a estar contigo. – Jared le besó rodeando su cara con las manos y luego le sonrió. – Yo hago las tostadas y tú el café. – Jensen sonrió también y fue a buscar el pan para las tostadas.  
  
En ese momento sonó el teléfono.  
  
\- No lo cojas Jay. – Jensen se había puesto tenso.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- No lo cojas, primero tengo que hablar contigo, y contarte lo que George descubrió anoche ¿vale?  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de la mesa de la cocina, habían terminado de desayunar hacía rato, y Jensen había estado explicando a Jared todo lo que descubrieron la noche anterior. Jared estaba alucinado.  
  
\- George quedó en llamar a Erik y preparar una reunión para ver qué coño hacemos con la prensa, va a ser una locura.  
  
\- Joder, ¿casi 6.000 visitas? Pero ¿cómo han podido conseguir que tanta gente visitara la web?, sólo de pensar que esa cantidad de gente ha visto esas imágenes, se me revuelve el estómago Jen. ¿Crees que alguna televisión se atreverá a poner algo?  
  
\- No. George ya habló con el juzgado, se ha dictado una prohibición, nadie puede difundir el vídeo, pero lo que no vamos a poder evitar es que todos esos periodistas lo vean y hablen de él, seguro que si pones la tele, ahora mismo están hablando de nosotros en más de una cadena, ellos ya tendrán alguna copia, los de los medios más amarillistas nos van a machacar.  
  
Mientras hablaban, el teléfono había sonado 3 veces más, pero no habían cogido.  
  
\- Voy a darme una ducha y a vestirme. – Mientras Jared subía a ducharse Jensen comenzó a recoger la cocina, en ese momento sonó su móvil. Miró el número, era su madre, - “Ufff” – Jensen suspiró y se preparo para una charla con su madre, seguramente muy alterada.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Media hora después el móvil de Jensen volvió a sonar, este miró la pantalla y vio que quien llamaba era George.  
  
\- Hola George.  
  
\- Hola Jensen, ¿Qué tal estáis?  
  
\- Bien, más tranquilos, ¿has hablado con Erik?   
  
\- Si, hemos quedado dentro de una hora en mi oficina, paso a buscaros en 20 minutos.  
  
\- No hace falta George, nosotros vamos en el coche.  
  
\- Jensen, ¿Te has molestado en mirar por la ventana de tu casa?  
  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Mientras hablaba, Jensen se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia la calle, fuera había al menos 20 periodistas esperando cualquier movimiento – Joder, vale, te esperamos.  
  
La reunión transcurrió con tranquilidad. Todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa, hasta que se descubriera quién estaba detrás de todo aquello. En principio, acordaron que Jensen y Jared no contestarían a ninguna pregunta relacionada con el caso, y que nombrarían al responsable de prensa de la productora, como su portavoz para todo lo relacionado con las imágenes que habían aparecido.  
  
\- Chicos, - Erik se dirigió a ellos, – están hablando de esto en todas la cadenas, en las más sensacionalistas incluso dando detalles de lo que aparece en el vídeo. Tenéis que prepararos para oír muchas cosas, algunos de esos periodistas son auténticos carroñeros, y van a ir a provocaros con las cosas que más os molesten, así que tenéis que mentalizaros, estar tranquilos y ni siquiera escucharlos, hacer como que no oís nada de lo que os dicen, si no, os vais a acabar volviendo locos.  
  
También decidieron hacer un comunicado para toda la prensa, en la que se diría que habían recibido ese DVD en su casa, y que por el momento no iban a hacer declaraciones al respecto ya que la policía estaba investigando el caso.  
  
Cuando ya se disponían a salir de la oficina de George, sonó el móvil de Jensen, este miró la pantalla, era el número de casa de sus padres en Dallas.  
  
\- Hola mamá.  
  
\- Hola Jensen. – la voz al otro lado no era la de su madre, era una voz de hombre que no conocía.  
  
\- ¿Quién es?  
  
\- Escucha Jensen, tengo un mensaje de Papi para ti. – Jensen se puso mortalmente pálido, le pareció que se quedaba sin aire.  
  
\- Jen ¿Qué pasa? – Jared se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien, la cara de Jensen era todo un poema, y había empezado a respirar de forma agitada.  
  
\- Escúchame Jensen, – aquel hombre siguió hablando, – Papi quiere que sepas que aunque él es un hombre razonable, cuando alguien le complica la vida se lo hace pagar caro. Tiene unas cuantas sorpresas preparadas para vosotros, que seguro os van a gustar un montón. – La línea se cortó, y Jensen cayó de rodillas al suelo buscando aire con la boca abierta.  
  
\- ¡Jen! – Jared se arrodilló delante de Jensen mirándole a los ojos - Vamos Jen, dime que pasa joder, me estás asustando.  
  
\- Estaba… estaba en… ¡mis padres! – Jensen marcó el número de casa de sus padres con el móvil. No contestó nadie. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, las manos le temblaban, y ya no era capaz de marcar – Jay, llama tú… a mi madre… al móvil, - las palabras le salían entrecortadas, casi no podía hablar – Llama Jay, ¡date prisa!  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¿Pero qué pasa? – mientras hablaba Jared había sacado su móvil y estaba buscando en la agenda el número de Donna - Jen, joder, me estás asustando de verdad.  
  
\- ¡¡Jay llama ya!!  
  
  



	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 

\- Ya está Jen, tranquilo, ya está dando línea. – Jensen le quitó el teléfono de la mano y se lo llevó a la oreja. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos para todos los que estaban en la oficina. Al otro lado del teléfono, Donna contestó.  
  
\- ¿Jared?  
  
\- ¿Mamá?  
  
\- ¡Jensen! ¿Por qué me llamas desde el teléfono de Jared?  
  
\- Mama ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?  
  
\- Jen hijo, ¿qué pasa?. Si, claro que estoy bien, he estado comprando algunas cosas, ahora estoy llegando a casa.  
  
\- ¡NO!, mama no vayas a casa, ¡da la vuelta y no vayas a casa!  
  
\- Pero Jen, que…  
  
\- ¡Mamá! Da la vuelta ya! – El sonido de una explosión sacudió el tímpano de Jensen de tal manera que el móvil se le cayó de la mano. – ¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! – Jensen, que seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sintió que le faltaba el aire y se le nublaba la vista. Una presión en el pecho le hizo pensar que le iba a dar un infarto y el cuerpo le venció hacia delante hasta que la frente tocó con el suelo, sentía las lágrimas resbalando por su cara.  
  
Estaba en estado de shock, _“mamá, no… no… mamá… no puede ser”_ , sabía que había gente a su alrededor hablándole, pero no oía nada, no veía nada, sólo había frío y no podía reaccionar. Sintió como alguien le rodeaba con sus brazos y tiraba de él para que se incorporara, oía las voces muy lejanas, como si estuvieran en otra habitación. La persona que le agarraba se puso frente a él, y agarró su cara con las dos manos, intentó enfocar su vista, era Jared, le estaba hablando, ¿qué le decía?, las palabras fueron abriéndose paso por su cerebro -… Jen, escúchame, por favor Jen, tu madre está bien, ¿me estás oyendo? Jen, mírame y escucha lo que te digo, tu madre está bien Jen, George está hablando con ella.  
  
Finalmente su cerebro procesó lo que Jared le estaba diciendo - ¿Está bien? – su voz era sólo un susurro.  
  
\- Si Jen, está bien, ¿Quieres hablar con ella?  
  
Jensen todavía estaba algo aturdido, miró a su alrededor y vio a George con el teléfono de Jared en la mano.  
  
\- Si, Donna, no te preocupes, se ha dado un susto de muerte, pensaba que la explosión te había pillado, pero parece que ya se está tranquilizando, te paso con él. – George le dio el teléfono a Jensen que lo agarró todavía temblando y se lo llevó a la oreja.  
  
\- ¿Mamá?  
  
\- Jensen hijo, estate traquilo ¿vale?, estoy bien de verdad. – Jensen comenzó a llorar abrazándose a Jared, sin soltar el teléfono.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El sonido de la explosión se oyó en toda la oficina a través del teléfono dejando a todo el mundo paralizado. En cuanto Jensen dejó caer el teléfono al suelo, George lo cogió para intentar averiguar qué estaba pasando - ¿Hola? ¿Donna? Donna, soy George, estás ahí?  
  
\- ¿George?, George, ¿qué está pasando? ¡¡Dios mio, George la casa ha explotado!!  
  
\- Donna, ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- Si, estoy bien….creo, tengo algún corte, pero no creo que sea importante.  
  
\- Bien, espera un momento Donna, no cuelgues – George se dirigió a Fred. - Fred, llama a Dallas, que envíen un equipo a casa de los padres de Jensen, y que vayan los bomberos, ha habido una explosión, y envía también un equipo a casa de los padres de Jared, que reconozcan la zona y hagan un barrido a su casa – Volvió su atención a Donna. - Donna, ¿me escuchas?  
  
\- Si George, oye ¿Y Jensen? ¿Qué está pasando George? ¿Jensen está bien?  
  
\- Si, Donna, no te preocupes, se ha dado un susto de muerte, pensaba que la explosión te había pillado, pero parece que ya se está tranquilizando, te paso con él.  
  
Mientras Jensen hablaba con su madre, George se dirigió a Jared. – Jared, deberías llamar a tus padres, estaría bien que no estuvieran en casa hasta que la revisemos.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dos horas después Jared y Jensen estaban en casa. Jim había ido nada más enterarse de lo ocurrido, y George y Fred estaban revisando la casa meticulosamente, aunque George les había dicho que no creía que hubiera nada. Jensen tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano y estaba sentado en el sofá con Jared.  
  
\- No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando de verdad. – Jensen todavía no se había recuperado del shock, ¿Cómo puede ser que organice todo esto desde la carcel?  
  
\- Bueno, Jensen – George acababa de entrar en el salón después de revisar con Fred toda la casa – tampoco tenemos la seguridad de que Papi esté detrás de todo esto.  
  
\- Pero eso fue lo que dijo el tío del teléfono.  
  
\- Ya, pero eso no quiere decir que sea verdad. El juez nos ha concedido un permiso para que dos compañeros vayan a interrogarle esta tarde, ya veremos lo que nos dicen.  
  
\- Pues me lo estás poniendo peor, porque si es Papi sabemos por qué está haciendo esto, pero si no es él ¿A que coño viene esto? Entonces sí que estamos totalmente a ciegas.  
  
\- Tampoco aseguro que no sea él, tenemos que esperar y ver qué vamos averiguando.  
  
El resto del día lo pasaron esperando noticias de Dallas y San Antonio. El FBI revisó las casas de los padres y los hermanos de Jared y Jensen. Todas estaban limpias. Un equipo especializado seguía en casa de Donna y Alan, intentando encontrar cualquier pista. Una vez atendieron a Donna en el hospital de los cortes que le había producido la explosión, los padres de Jensen se trasladaron a casa de Joshua.  
  
Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando George recibió una llamada de teléfono, salió del salón y estuvo hablando durante unos minutos, luego volvió con los otros.  
  
\- Era Andrew, acaban de salir de hablar con Papi. Lo ha negado todo, dice que no tienen nada que ver con todo esto, y que no tienen ni idea de lo que le están hablando, aunque le habría encantado ser el responsable. Andrew dice que parecía estar diciendo la verdad.  
  
\- Joder. ¿Y ahora que hacemos? ¿Quién coño puede estar detrás de todo esto? – Jared se estaba alterando – No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada cuando pueden matar a cualquier persona cercana a nosotros. ¡¡Han estado a punto de matar a Donna!!  
  
\- Bueno chicos, en principio no se ha encontrado nada en casa de vuestras familias. Hemos puesto vigilancia en todas ellas, por si intentaran algo parecido, aunque tengo la sospecha de que la persona a la que nos enfrentamos es más lista que todo eso, no creo que vuelva a intentar lo mismo.  
  
\- Pues vaya un alivio, – dijo Jared con cara de fastidio. – Seguro que no intenta volar otra casa, pero intentará cualquier otra cosa, me parece que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.  
  
\- De momento esta noche están todos seguros en casa y con vigilancia, así que lo mejor es que descansemos todos, mañana habrá que ponerse a trabajar en serio.  
  
George, Fred y Jim se marcharon poco después, dejando a Jared y Jensen solos en la casa, con dos agentes vigilando fuera. Durante un rato se quedaron en silencio, tal y como estaban en el sofá, Jensen recostado en Jared y este rodeándole por la cintura con sus brazos.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal estás? – Jared empezó a acariciar el cuello de Jensen con sus labios.  
  
\- Mmmmmm, ahora mejor .– Jensen ladeó la cabeza dejando su cuello al descubierto para Jared.  
  
\- ¿Te apetece cenar algo? – Mientras hablaba Jared seguía recorriendo el cuello de Jensen con sus labios.  
  
\- MmmNo, no tengo hambre la verdad, lo único que quiero es descansar e intentar relajarme un poco.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? – Jared metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Jensen y subió hasta su pecho acariciando suavemente. – Te puedo dar un masaje.  
  
\- ¿Sii?, ¿Uno de esos que te enseñó Sandy? – Jensen apretó su cuerpo contra el de Jared y se dejó acariciar cerrando los ojos.  
  
\- De los que tú quieras. – Jared volvió a besar a Jensen en el cuello, acariciándolo con la lengua.  
  
\- Mmmmmmm, si, sigue haciendo eso.  
  
\- No – Jared apartó un poco a Jensen, se levantó y le cogió de la mano tirando de él hacia la habitación. – Se me ocurre otra cosa mejor para que te relajes. – Una vez en la habitación, Jared desnudo a Jensen poco a poco, recorriendo mientras todo su cuerpo con sus labios. – Túmbate. – Jensen obedeció, Jared se desnudó y se tumbó a su lado y siguió acariciando su piel hasta que Jensen se durmió, rendido por la tensión de todo el día.  
  
  



	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

A la mañana siguiente, Jared se levantó antes que Jensen, como siempre. Mientras bajaba a la cocina se preguntaba si sería prudente salir a correr como cada mañana después de todo lo que pasó el día anterior. _“Les preguntaré a los agentes que están fuera de vigilancia”_. Se puso unos pantalones de deporte, una camiseta y unas playeras, entró en la cocina y puso la cafetera en el fuego. Vio sobre la mesa el correo del día anterior que aún estaba sin abrir, y mientras lo revisaba encendió la tele. Aunque les habían aconsejado que no vieran los programas en los que hablaban de ellos, a Jared le gustaba saber qué era lo que se decía, para estar preparado.  
  
En ese momento había dos paparazzi en plena “tertulia”:  
  
-La verdad es que sí que ha sido un poco sorpresa, pero estaba claro que algo raro había en todo esto.  
  
En ese momento Jared vio entre el correo un sobre blanco, sin nombre ni dirección, lo abrió con el ceño fruncido y sacó unos folios de él, parecía una especie de contrato informal. En la tele, el moderador del programa tomó la palabra.  
  
\- Para aquellos espectadores que se unen ahora a nuestro programa, vamos a recordar de lo que estamos hablando. Es una última hora sobre el caso de los actores Ackles y Padalecki. Por lo visto se ha filtrado que Jensen Ackles firmó un acuerdo con la productora de la serie, por el que se comprometía a fingir una relación entre los dos durante 6 meses a cambio de medio millón de dólares.  
  
Jared se quedó mirando a la tele como si estuviera viendo un marciano. No se podía creer lo que acababan de decir. ¿Un acuerdo? – Entonces instintivamente, su mirada bajó a los folios que tenía en la mano. Miró la última hoja, al final estaban las firmas de Jensen y de Erik junto a la fecha, una semana después de su rescate. Empezó a leerlo y al llegar al cuarto párrafo se quedó pálido.  
  
\- Yo creo que cualquiera de nuestros espectadores, después de saber lo que se vé en ese video habrá tenido dudas. Yo en cuanto lo ví, supe inmediatamente que tenía que haber algo por detrás, era imposible que después de que Padalecki le hiciera eso, Ackles estuviera con él por gusto.  
  
A Jared se le revolvió el estómago, se metió el sobre en el bolsillo del pantalón, salió a la calle y empezó a correr. Ahora si que necesitaba correr, la rabia le iba comiendo por dentro mientras iba dejando la casa atrás.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen se despertó y alargó la mano buscando a Jared en la cama, pero su lado estaba vacío y frío. Abrió los ojos y se quedó un momento en silencio esperando oír a Jared preparando el desayuno, pero no parecía que anduviera nadie por la casa, todo estaba en silencio.  
  
Se levantó y bajó a la cocina, no había nadie, miró en el resto de la casa. Jared no estaba. Volvió a subir a la habitación y cogió su móvil. Marcó el número de Jared, y al poco oyó la melodía de su teléfono sonando en la habitación. Jared había salido sin teléfono. Jensen empezó a ponerse nervioso. Se vistió con un pantalón corto y una camiseta y volvió a bajar para hablar con los agentes que estaban vigilando fuera de la casa _“seguro que ellos saben dónde esta”_.  
  
Justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta, esta se abrió y Jared entró jadeando, vestido con su ropa de correr y totalmente sudado.  
  
\- ¿Has salido a correr?  
  
\- Sí. – respuesta seca.  
  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Y ya está? Jay, ¿te has vuelto loco? No sé si recuerdas que ayer casi matan a mi madre.  
  
\- Ya.  
  
\- ¿Ya? Pero bueno ¿se puede saber en qué coño estás pensando? ¡¡Podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa!!  
  
\- Como si eso te preocupara mucho. – Jared empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación.  
  
\- ¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!! – Jensen subió corriendo las escaleras hasta colocarse delante de Jared impidiéndole el paso. - ¿Qué has dicho? – Jared sacó el sobre de su bolsillo y se lo tiró a Jensen a la cara, luego le empujó para que le dejara pasar, se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta por dentro, y abrió el grifo de la ducha.  
  
Jensen estaba alucinado, no entendía qué le pasaba a Jared. Cogió el sobre que le había tirado en la cara y lo abrió. Era un contrato, con su firma y la de Erik en la última página. Jensen empezó a leer, parecía una especie de acuerdo entre particulares, escrito en unos folios sin más.  
  
Tuvo que leer dos veces el cuarto párrafo antes de poder asimilar lo que ponía _“…durante 6 meses facilitaré a la prensa la posibilidad de conseguir pruebas gráficas que demuestren una relación entre Jared Padalecki y yo…”_  
  
En ese momento, Jared salió del baño, desnudo, secándose con una toalla, y empezó a vestirse rápidamente.  
  
\- Jay… yo…  
  
\- ¡Yo, Qué! – Jared parecía realmente enfadado.  
  
\- Jay… yo… no - _“Joder pero que me pasa, soy imbécil, tengo que decir algo”_ – pero no le salía nada, estaba tan alucinado que se había quedado paralizado.  
  
\- Vale, ya entiendo, no hace falta que digas nada más. – Jared salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió a la calle dando un portazo.  
  
El portazo hizo reaccionar a Jensen, fue como si su cerebro se despertara de repente, salió corriendo de la habitación y bajo por las escaleras. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta oyó el ruido del motor de un coche, abrió la puerta de la calle justo para ver como el coche de Jared se alejaba por la carretera.  
  
Montó en su coche y salió detrás de él, tenía que alcanzarle y hablar con él. Jared iba muy deprisa, por una carretera estrecha de un solo carril para cada dirección y empezó a temer que le fuera a pasar algo, _“Joder, al final se va a matar, esto es una locura”,_ se concentró al máximo en la conducción intentando alcanzarle, y cuando estaba justo detrás de él empezó a tocar el claxon para que parara.   
  
\- De pronto un coche negro se colocó a su izquierda ocupando el carril contrario, Jensen miró al conductor, que llevaba unas gafas negras y una gorra que prácticamente tapaban toda su cara.

\- ¡Pero bueno, te has vuelto loco! ¡Aparta de ahí! – El hombre del otro coche sonrió y después dio un volantazo.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared sentía que algo le iba a explotar dentro, un dolor intenso se mezclaba en su pecho con una rabia que quemaba como un hierro candente. Cinco meses fingiendo, Jensen había estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo, era imposible, las lágrimas empezaron a nublar su vista, casi no distinguía la carretera. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio que Jensen le seguía con su coche. _“Ahora no, no quiero verle, ni oírle, no quiero hablar con él. Dios, es que ni siquiera ha intentando justificarse, se ha quedado mirándome como un bobo, con la boca abierta, podía haber dicho algo”_.  
  
Aceleró más aún. _“Todo este tiempo, los días en la playa, las caricias, todo lo que hemos compartido. Todo era mentira”_. Recordó el día que se presentó en su casa cuando le dieron el alta, diciendo que le necesitaba, que necesitaba su risa, y oírle hablar sin parar, _“No puede ser, todo eso no puede ser mentira, estos cinco meses no pueden ser mentira, tiene que haber una explicación”_  
  
Volvió a mirar por el retrovisor, Jensen estaba muy cerca, casi le había alcanzado. La rabia empezó a ceder, después de la primera reacción en caliente, empezó a poner en duda toda aquella historia. No podía ser cierta, Jensen no podía haber hecho eso, seguro que había una explicación. _“Tengo que hablar con él, voy a parar, seguro que me puede explicar todo esto”_. Finalmente decidió que tenía que enfrentarse a aquello, se estaba comportando como un crío. En ese momento Jensen empezó a tocar el claxon, indicándole que parara el coche.  
  
Jared empezó a frenar el coche, las manos le temblaban por los nervios, pero tenía que aclararlo todo o iba a volverse loco. Miró una vez más por el espejo retrovisor y en ese momento vio como un coche negro se colocaba a la izquierda de Jensen, ocupando el carril contrario, y de repente, de un volantazo, sacó a Jensen hacia el arcén, haciéndole caer por el terraplén que limitaba la carretera. Un instante después sintió que un dolor agudo le recorría todo el cuerpo, entonces todo se volvió negro.  
  
  



	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

 

Al quedarse mirando por el espejo retrovisor lo que le sucedía a Jensen, Jared se había desviado de la carretera, chocando de frente contra un árbol. El coche estaba destrozado.  
Jared recupero la conciencia momentos después del golpe con todo el cuerpo dolorido y empezó a moverse despacio, con cuidado comprobando si tenía algún hueso roto. Parecía que no. Podía mover las piernas y los brazos, pero un dolor agudo le recorría todo el costado izquierdo. Levantó un poco el brazo y se miró la zona de las costillas, su camiseta estaba llena de sangre.  
  
Se palpó los bolsillos en busca de su móvil, pero recordó que lo había dejado en la habitación, no tenía ninguna manera de pedir ayuda, y esa carretera casi no tenía tránsito, la conocía bien, esa misma mañana había estado corriendo por allí. Uno podía sentarse allí un día entero y no ver pasar un solo coche.  
  
Jared intentó abrir la puerta del coche, pero estaba atascada, así que sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla y comenzó a impulsarse hacia fuera. El dolor era insoportable, le hacía marearse y tuvo que descansar en dos ocasiones hasta que consiguió sacar todo su cuerpo. Una vez fuera se levantó la camiseta. Un corte profundo de unos 30 cm le recorría todo el costado, y en la parte más baja de la herida tenía un trozo de cristal clavado. Cualquier movimiento del tronco le hacía ver las estrellas, y estaba sangrando mucho.  
  
Jared apretó los dientes para soportar mejor el dolor y comenzó a andar hacia el lugar donde había caído el coche de Jensen, tenía que andar despacio, porque el dolor era muy fuerte, pero finalmente llegó al lugar, se asomó con cuidado por el terraplén y vio unos cinco metros más abajo el coche.  
  
Jared estaba desesperado, el dolor de su costado le estaba matando, pero tenía que bajar, Jensen debía estar herido, o algo peor, _“No, eso no, nunca, Jen aguanta, voy a ayudarte”_. Se sentó al borde del terraplén y poco a poco dejó resbalar su cuerpo pendiente abajo, procurando hacer fuerza con los pies para frenarse y no caer excesivamente rápido.  
  
Al llegar abajo un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba mareado y el dolor se había irradiado hacia el brazo que ahora movía con dificultad. Se acercó con cuidado al coche y vio que Jensen estaba sentado en el asiento del piloto, inconsciente, con la cabeza caída hacia delante apoyada en el volante. Jared intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada por lo que rodeó el coche hasta la puerta del copiloto, rezando para que esta pudiera abrirse. Tiró de la manilla y la puerta se abrió. Al entrar en el coche Jared dejó escapar un gemido, el dolor del costado hacía que se le saltaran las lágrimas, pero apretó los dientes y se acercó a Jensen.  
  
Jared levantó la cabeza de Jensen y empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta que quedó apoyado en el respaldo del asiento. Tenía un corte en la parte alta de la frente que había manchado de sangre todo el lado derecho de su cara. No parecía que tuviera heridas en su cuerpo, pero al mirarle las piernas, vio que la pierna derecha estaba rota, su imagen hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Era una fractura abierta, por la que asomaba parte del hueso, y que hacía que la pierna se doblara entre el tobillo y la rodilla. El calcetín y la playera estaban empapados de sangre.  
  
\- Jen, eh Jen, ¿Puedes oirme? – Jared acarició su cara con cuidado – Jen, vamos, despierta. – Jensen no reaccionaba, y Jared palpó sus bolsillos en busca de su móvil. Al estirarse para buscar en el bolsillo izquierdo de Jensen sintió una explosión de dolor en el costado que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y le hizo soltar un grito de dolor. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Jensen intentando aliviar el dolor mientras palpaba en el bolsillo. El móvil estaba allí.  
  
En ese momento Jensen recuperó el conocimiento, abrió los ojos y miró a Jared aturdido.  
  
\- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado?  
  
\- ¡Jen!, Gracias a Dios, tranquilo Jen, no intentes moverte ¿vale?  
  
\- Jay, ¿Dónde estamos?, joder, me duele todo el cuerpo – Jensen movió su cuerpo intentando cambiar de posición – Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! Dios, Jay, mi pierna!! – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor – Jay, joder, es horrible – Jensen empezó a sollozar tapándose la cara con las manos.  
  
\- Ya lo se Jen, escucha, tienes la pierna rota ¿vale?, es una fractura bastante fea, es mejor que ni la mires Jen, porque impresiona bastante. Pero escúchame, es una fractura así que no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?. Una temporadita escayolado y como nuevo ¿vale?. Te vas a poner bien ¿me oyes?.  
  
\- Me duele mucho Jay, - Jensen no podía contener los sollozos, el dolor le subía por toda la pierna como si le estuvieran clavando hierros en ella.  
  
\- Vale escucha, dame tu móvil, lo tienes en el bolsillo, así podré llamar para que venga alguien a ayudarnos.  
  
Jared cogió el móvil que le dio Jensen y miró la pantalla – ¡Mierda! Aquí no hay cobertura. Voy a tener que salir a la carretera para poder llamar.  
  
\- Jay, no me dejes solo por favor – Jensen estaba pálido por el dolor.  
  
\- Jen escúchame, tengo que moverme hasta que encuentre cobertura, si no, no vamos a poder salir de aquí. – Jared posó su mano sobre la cara de Jensen limpiando sus lágrimas – Te prometo que voy a volver enseguida con ayuda, ¿vale? Sólo aguanta un poco Jen, no intentes moverte que yo vuelvo enseguida, te lo prometo – Jared rozó los labios de Jensen con los suyos y salió del coche.  
  
Se acercó a la base del terraplén y miró hacia arriba. Iba a ser imposible, si bajar le había resultado un suplicio, no iba a ser capaz de subir por allí, el dolor de su costado era cada vez más fuerte, y estaba medio mareado, sangraba mucho. “Voy a tener que dar un rodeo”. Empezó a andar en paralelo a la carretera mirando la pantalla del móvil por si conseguía cobertura.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared se había ido hacía diez minutos, pero a Jensen le habían parecido diez horas. El dolor de la pierna le estaba volviendo loco, además a cada rato, una punzada de dolor más fuerte aún le recorría toda la pierna. En más de una ocasión pensó que se iba a desmayar.  
  
Aquello no era normal, él había tenido fracturas otras veces y si, era cierto, dolían mucho, pero no así, nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte. _“Esto no puede ser una fractura, Jay me lo ha dicho para que me tranquilice, joder, seguro que tengo la pierna destrozada”._  
  
Quería mirar, saber la verdad, pero por otra parte tenía miedo de lo que iba a ver, se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, y el cuerpo le empezó a temblar, lo que empeoró más las cosas, porque los temblores hacían que la pierna le doliera más aún. Y Jared no volvía. _“Jay, joder, ¿Dónde coño te has metido? No me dejes aquí sólo Jay, no me dejes sólo”_. Jensen ya no pudo más y rompió a llorar de dolor y de miedo.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jared seguía andando entre los árboles, a lo alto, a su derecha estaba la carretera, pero la pendiente no había disminuido en ningún momento lo suficiente para intentar subir por ella. Llevaba más de 20 minutos andando, despacio, y cada vez estaba más débil, la herida le seguía sangrando y el dolor le afectaba de tal manera que ya no podía mover el brazo.  
  
Se había caído en varias ocasiones, y cada vez le costaba más levantarse, ya casi no tenía fuerzas. En ese momento tropezó con una rama y volvió a caer al suelo, sintiendo un dolor tan fuerte que pensó que no se iba a poder levantar nunca más. _“Vamos, tienes que levantarte”_ – Llevaba un rato hablándose a sí mismo intentando mantener la cordura. – _“Venga levanta, tienes que levantarte. Jensen necesita que consigas ayuda joder, no puedes rendirte ahora”._ – Apretó los dientes y con un grito de dolor consiguió ponerse en pie. Miró el móvil. Sin cobertura. Sus pies siguieron avanzando ya casi por inercia, lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que seguir andando.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jensen abrió los ojos. Se había desmayado. Miró su reloj y comprobó que había pasado media hora desde que Jared se fue, lo que hizo que el miedo empezara a apoderarse de él _“¿Dònde estás Jay?”_. Ya no podía más, ese dolor no era normal, inclinó con cuidado la cabeza y miró su pierna derecha. Estaba doblada entre el tobillo y la rodilla, con parte del hueso al aire, y vio con horror que la sangre que había desde la herida hasta el tobillo estaba llena de hormigas. Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y sin poder controlarse vomitó sobre el asiento del copiloto. Después se desmayó.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jared estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y estaba totalmente agotado. Había buscado desesperadamente un punto por donde salir a la carretera, pero era imposible, no había manera. Desesperado volvió a mirar la pantalla del móvil.  
  
Tenía cobertura.  
  
  



	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 

_“¡¡¡Por fin!!!”_ – Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras buscaba en la agenda el número de George y llamaba.  
  
\- Hola Jensen.  
  
\- George… soy Jared. – Su voz sonaba muy débil.  
  
\- ¿Jared?, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Tu voz suena fatal.  
  
\- George… Hemos tenido un accidente. Jensen… su pierna...  
  
\- ¡Jared! ¿Dónde estás? – A Jared se le cerraban los ojos, no sabía si iba a tener fuerzas siquiera para contestar.  
  
\- ¡Jared! ¡Jared! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Contéstame!  
  
\- Comarcal 325… dirección norte… a unos 20 km de casa.  
  
\- ¡Jared, no me cuelgues! ¿Estáis los dos heridos?  
  
\- Jensen… su coche… le han empujado… por el terraplén.  
  
\- ¡Jared! Jared contéstame, vamos contestame. ¡Jared!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jensen estaba medio dormido, su cuerpo ya no soportaba el dolor, y se dejó vencer por el agotamiento. Había estado llamando a Jared a gritos, pero ya no podía más. Jared se había ido. Estaba solo. Cerró los ojos. Solo quería que aquel dolor terminara como fuera.  
  
Entonces oyó un golpe. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces, como intentando despejar su mente. - ¡¡Jensen!! – Giró la cabeza y vio en la ventanilla la cara de George, que estaba intentando abrir la puerta.  
  
\- Jensen, tranquilo, ahora mismo vamos a sacarte de ahí. – George no podía abrir la puerta así que rodeó el coche y abrió la otra.  
  
\- He vomitado. – dijo Jensen apuntando al asiento del copiloto. – Ten cuidado.  
  
\- Vale, tranquilo, no te preocupes. Jensen ¿Qué ha pasado? Te han sacado de la carretera?  
  
\- Si, era un hombre joven, con un coche negro. ¿Y Jared?  
  
\- ¿No está contigo?  
  
\- Se fue hace más de una hora, aquí no había cobertura. George tienes que encontrarlo. – Jensen hablaba con dificultad por el dolor, que le hizo soltar un gemido mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. – Dios, George, esto duele mucho.  
  
\- Vale tranquilo, pronto habrá pasado todo Jensen. ¿Jared estaba herido?  
  
\- Creo que sí, estaba sangrando, aunque no sé de dónde. George por favor, búscale, tienes que encontrarle.  
  
George se dirigió a Fred contándole lo que Jensen le había dicho, y este empezó a buscar un rastro entre los árboles que pudiera llevarles hasta Jared.  
  
\- Vale, Jensen escúchame, ya han llegado la ambulancia y los bomberos, ellos te van a sacar de aquí y te van a llevar al hospital, así que estate tranquilo, todo va a ir bien ¿De acuerdo? Yo voy a ir con Fred a buscar a Jared, tenemos que encontrarle cuanto antes.  
  
\- George encuéntrale por favor, tienes que encontrarle, tengo que hablar con él, – dos lágrimas rodaron por la cara de Jensen, – cree que le he engañado, que le he mentido todo este tiempo, se enfadó conmigo, por favor, tengo que hablar con él.  
  
\- Lo voy a encontrar Jensen, te lo prometo, no te preocupes.  
  
El rescate de Jensen fue lento y complicado. Los bomberos prácticamente desmontaron todo el coche para poder sacarle con más comodidad y moverle la pierna lo mínimo posible, pero aún así fue una verdadera tortura, cada mínimo movimiento del coche le hacía ver las estrellas. Finalmente cuando los médicos accedieron a él y le lavaron la pierna para retirar las hormigas que andaban por la herida, Jensen se desmayó.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
George y Fred encontraron unas manchas de sangre a unos 20 metros del coche, y siguieron en esa dirección, rastreando y buscando nuevas señales de Jared.  
  
\- Mira, – George estaba agachado mirando una mancha en el suelo, – aquí hay más, está sangrando mucho. Tenemos que darnos prisa, cuando me llamó sonaba muy débil. Vamos a hacer una cosa, supongo que habrá seguido avanzando pegado al terraplén, así que me voy a adelantar a ver si le encuentro. Tú sigue buscando rastros por si se hubiera desviado.  
  
Un cuarto de hora después, George vio a Jared, sentado en el suelo, apoyado en un árbol. Parecía inconsciente, se acercó y le tomó el pulso, que era muy débil e inmediatamente llamó al equipo de bomberos que estaba con Jensen para que fueran a buscarles.  
  
Cuando los sanitarios movieron a Jared para tumbarle en la camilla, este abrió los ojos dejando escapar un gemido.  
  
\- ¿Je…Jensen?  
  
\- Eh Jared, tranquilo, Jensen está bien, ya le están atendiendo.  
  
\- George, ¿has estado con él?  
  
\- Si, no te preocupes, ya están llevándole a la ambulancia.  
  
Entonces Jared cerró los ojos y relajó su cuerpo, estaba agotado pero ahora todo estaba bien, Jensen estaba bien, ya podía descansar.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Una vez hubieron cosido la herida de Jared y comprobado que no tenía más lesiones, le trasladaron a una habitación en la que sólo había una cama. – “El otro hueco lo reservamos para cuando suban al Sr. Ackles” - le había dicho la enfermera con una sonrisa cómplice. La enfermera le conectó a la vía el tubo de una bolsa de sangre, tal y como le había explicado el médico que harían. Había perdido mucha, y querían ayudarle con una transfusión para que se recuperara más fácil.  
  
Nada más salir la enfermera de la habitación, entró Jim, que ya estaba esperando en el pasillo cuando Jared llegó en la camilla. Se acercó a la cama y dio un abrazo a Jared.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal estás? - Jim se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. - ¿Qué pasó Jared? ¿Alguien fue a por vosotros?  
  
Jared le contó como había ocurrido todo, y cómo había conseguido pedir ayuda, Jim estaba impresionado y tenía cara de preocupado.  
  
\- Oye… George me ha contado que Jensen le dijo que te habías enfadado con él ¿Fue por lo que están diciendo en la tele Jay? ¿Lo del contrato?  
  
\- Si, fue por eso, pero ya no estoy enfadado.  
  
\- Jay, ¿En serio crees que Jensen haría algo así? ¿Crees que todos estos meses ha podido estar fingiendo? Vamos Jared, no se puede fingir una relación como la vuestra, cualquiera que pase media hora seguida con vosotros dos sabe que eso no es fingido.  
  
\- Ya lo sé Jim, - Jared bajó la mirada avergonzado. - Me comporté como un imbécil. No sé qué me pasó. Me pilló tan de sorpresa, que no fui capaz de razonar, me obcequé. Pero ahora estoy seguro de que es sólo una parte más de toda esta locura. Lo único que quiero es ver a Jen, te juro que pensé que de esta no salíamos.  
  
En ese momento, George entró en la habitación – Hola Jared, acabo de estar hablando con el médico, ya traen a Jensen para acá, parece que todo ha ido bien, se recuperará pronto.  
  
\- ¿Está todavía dormido?  
  
\- No – George sonrió – sólo le han anestesiado medio cuerpo para operarle, está consciente y por cierto me han dicho los del quirófano que les ha vuelto locos a todos preguntando por ti.  
  
\- Jim, hazme un favor, – dijo Jared – Quita esta mesilla de aquí, quiero que cuando traigan a Jen pongan su cama pegando a la mía.  
  
\- Jay, no sé si las enfermeras querrán…  
  
\- Haz caso al chico, Jim – George estaba saliendo ya por la puerta. – Después de todo creo que se lo han ganado ¿no?  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diez minutos después llegó Jensen, el celador metió la cama en la habitación, y tras mirar la mesilla en un rincón y dudar un momento la colocó junto a la de Jared. Una enfermera revisó que todo estaba en su sitio, la vía, el suero y todas esas cosas, y después salió de la habitación, Jim le siguió dejando a los chicos solos.  
  
\- Me han dicho que estás hecho todo un héroe. – Jensen miraba a Jared, intentando descubrir si aún seguía enfadado.  
  
\- ¿Héroe? Pues vaya un héroe. Sin cobertura. – Jared sonrió – Creo que voy a tener que quejarme a la compañía telefónica.  
  
\- Jared… oye, yo no...  
  
\- Jen. No hace falta ¿vale? No tienes que explicarme nada. He sido un imbécil. – Jared alargó su manó y agarró la de Jensen – No sé cómo pude pensar si quiera que eso era cierto. Me dolió tanto al oírlo, que ya no fui capaz de razonar. Soy un idiota. Lo siento, de verdad.  
  
Jensen se llevó la mano de Jared a los labios y la besó, dejándola después descansar sobre su pecho. – No tienes que sentir nada Jay, todo esto es una verdadera locura, lo raro es que no estemos los dos con una camisa de fuerza a estas alturas.  
  
Y así, con las manos entrelazadas se quedaron los dos dormidos.  
  
  



	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 

Era el cuarto día que pasaban en el hospital, y los dos estaban agotados. Durante los 3 primeros días, hubo una especie de “acuerdo” entre todo su entorno de dejarles descansar. Hasta ese día, las únicas personas que pasaron por allí fueron Jim y Erik, que iban a verles cada día, y el responsable de prensa de la productora, con quien prepararon un comunicado desmintiendo la noticia del contrato de Jensen. El comunicado iba acompañado de un informe caligráfico que demostraba que las firmas eran falsas.  
  
Pero el cuarto día fue como si se hubiera abierto la veda. Ese día llegaron sus padres y sus hermanos y también estuvieron con ellos Jim y Erik, como todos los días. Pero además de eso, Jared y Jensen tenían la sensación de que medio mundo había pasado por allí, amigos, compañeros de la serie, sus mánagers y un sinfín de personas. Y a eso había que añadir los teléfonos, llevaban todo el día recibiendo llamadas, incluso de gente que no habían visto hacía años.  
  
Jensen y Jared habían evolucionado muy bien en esos cuatro días. La herida de Jared estaba cicatrizando rápido y ya se movía con bastante normalidad siempre que tuviera un poco de cuidado. En cuanto a Jensen, los tornillos de sujeción que habían colocado en el hueso estaban cumpliendo su función perfectamente, y la herida de la pierna mejoraba rápidamente.  
  
Hacía un par de horas que por fin se habían quedado solos, y estuvieron viendo una película en la tele después de cenar. A las 11 una enfermera les llevó la medicación de la noche, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.  
  
Jared se pasó de su cama a la de Jensen apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, y rodeando con el brazo su cintura.  
  
\- Ufffff, vaya día, como sean todos así acaban conmigo.  
  
\- Y que lo digas, no puedo ni moverme, estoy muerto.  
  
\- ¿Sí? – Jared soltó dos de los botones del pijama de Jensen y metió la mano para acariciar su pecho, - pues si no puedes ni moverte, igual me aprovecho de ti. – Mientras le acariciaba se estiró y comenzó a besarle en el cuello.  
  
\- Jay, aquí no hombre, que puede venir alguien.  
  
\- No va a venir nadie, después de la ronda de las 11 nunca viene nadie hasta las 3 de la mañana. – Mientras hablaba, Jared había soltado todos los botones de la chaqueta del pijama y la abrió dejando el torso de Jensen al descubierto.  
  
\- No me lo puedo creer, dime que no has estado controlando los horarios de las enfermeras.  
  
\- Por supuesto que lo he hecho. – Jared empezó a besar el cuerpo de Jensen, y este metió los dedos entre su pelo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias.  
  
\- Siempre pensando en lo mismo. - dijo Jensen con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
\- Tienes razón. – la lengua de Jared recorría el pecho de un lado a otro. Se paró en uno de los pezones y mordisqueó arrancando un gemido de la garganta de Jensen.  
  
\- Jay bésame. – Jensen tiró del pelo de Jared hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Mordió su labio inferior pasando después la lengua sobre él y abrió la boca para que Jared la invadiera con su lengua, recorriendo todos los rincones mientras sentía como se iba endureciendo por la excitación.  
  
Jared recorrió con la mano todo el cuerpo de Jensen mientras el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y sus alientos se mezclaban cada vez más agitados. La caricia fue descendiendo hasta llegar a la goma del pantalón, y tras detenerse un momento, los dedos se abrieron paso debajo de la tela y comenzaron a acariciar la entrepierna.  
  
\- Ooohhhhhdioooosss…. Jay ¿Seguro que no va a venir nadie?  
  
\- Absolutamente seguro. – Jared bajó un poco los pantalones de Jensen dejando libre su erección y empezó a acariciarla sin prisa, desde la base hasta la punta.  
  
Jensen sentía cómo la excitación recorría todo su cuerpo desde las ingles hasta su boca donde Jared le robaba hasta el aliento con un beso húmedo y apasionado.  
  
Jared se quitó los pantalones de pijama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Jensen empezando a frotar su trasero con el miembro duro del rubio.  
  
\- Diosbendito Jay, esto aquí no tío, vamos hombre, ¿Tanto te cuesta esperar a que nos vayamos a casa?  
  
\- Si. Me cuesta. Llevo tres días tumbado contigo en una cama sin tocarte, me duelen las pelotas de estar todo el día empalmado pensando en esto, como no haga algo me va a dar un mal y me voy a quedar impotente para el resto de mi vida, y entonces me dejarás porque no puedo darte sexo.  
  
Jensen no pudo evitar una carcajada. – Estás como una cabra de verdad, pero te juro que no puedo hacer esto aquí. Anda quita de encima y te ayudo con tu problemilla, pero un poco más discretamente.  
  
\- Eres un estrecho Ackles.  
  
\- Y tú un pervertido.  
  
Jared se volvió a tumbar en la cama con uno de esos pucheros encantadores en su cara. Los dos se tumbaron de lado quedando frente a frente, y Jensen cogió la cara de Jared entre las manos mientras le besaba y arrimaba su cuerpo hasta quedar casi pegado a él. Entonces metió su mano bajo las sábanas, entre los dos cuerpos y agarró con ella los dos penes, comenzando a masturbarlos juntos.  
  
Jared recorría con sus manos todo el cuerpo tumbado a su lado sin parar de besar esos labios que le volvían loco. Subió una de sus manos hasta la boca de Jensen y metió dentro uno de sus dedos que el rubio empezó a chupar como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo, haciéndole gemir de placer, mientras sentía la erección de Jensen aprisionada contra la suya y cada vez más dura.  
  
\- ¿Te gusta Jay? – Jensen empezó a bombear cada vez más rápido, y a morder, labios, mandíbula, cuello... – Dime ¿Te gusta?  
  
\- Si…Jen… me gusta… mucho, oooohhhhh Dios, más rápido Jen, por… favor… así… así… aaaaahhhhhhh – El orgasmo se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Jared provocando una punzada de dolor en su herida durante un segundo, para dejarle después totalmente satisfecho y relajado, mientras Jensen seguía masturbando hasta que su semen también se derramó junto al de Jared. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, Jensen sintió un dolor sordo en la pierna.  
  
\- Joder, ahora me duele la pierna, como vuelvas a intentar follar antes de que se me cure, te juro que te mato.  
  
\- No te quejes, a mí también me duele la herida.  
  
\- Eso te pasa por pervertido.  
  
\- No me importa, el dolor de las pelotas era peor.  
  
Jensen empujó a Jared entre carcajadas para que volviera a su cama y poco después los dos estaban profundamente dormidos.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
8 días después del accidente, les dieron el alta médica a los dos, y a primera hora de la tarde Jim les llevó a su casa. Habían quedado allí con George, que había llamado a Jensen diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ellos. George y Fred llegaron media hora después, los dos con gesto serio, y fueron al grano directamente.  
  
\- Hola chicos, - Jensen y Jared estaban sentados en el salón, y George y Fred tomaron asiento también. – Bueno, creo que lo mejor es ir al grano. Tenemos algo que deciros sobre vuestro caso.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa George? – A Jared le estaba pareciendo todo demasiado tenso. Allí pasaba algo.  
  
\- Hay algo que no os dijimos sobre vuestro secuestro. Preferimos guardar esa información, porque no os iba a aportar nada, y lo único que íbamos a conseguir diciéndooslo era poneros nerviosos.  
  
\- ¿De qué hablas George?  
  
\- Cuando entramos en aquella nave y os sacamos de allí, detuvimos a todos los que habían participado en aquel infierno. Es lo que os dijimos, pero en realidad no es del todo cierto.  
  
\- ¿Queé?? – Jensen se medio incorporó nervioso en el sofá. – George ¿me estás diciendo que alguna de las personas que nos hicieron aquello anda suelta y no nos lo habéis dicho?  
  
\- No exactamente Jensen, no es nadie que estuviera allí.  
  
\- Bueno, y por qué no nos lo explicas de una vez, porque yo personalmente no estoy entendiendo una mierda. – Jared pasó un brazo por la espalda de Jensen y lo agarró para que se tranquilizara.  
  
\- Bueno veréis, Papi es un tío asqueroso que se ha dedicado a hacer películas porno por encargo, pero jamás habría podido organizar lo vuestro él solo. Primero porque no tiene la suficiente inventiva para semejante montaje, y segundo porque para montar lo que encontramos allí hace falta mucha pasta, y Papi no la tiene, hasta lo vuestro era un pervertido de poca monta sin más.  
  
\- ¿Entonces quieres decir que el responsable de aquello fue otra persona? ¿Que Papi no era más que una marioneta?  
  
\- No, tampoco es eso Jared, Papi es el responsable directo de lo que os pasó, pero sin un apoyo importante por detrás nunca podría haberlo hecho. Alguien puso a su disposición mucho dinero para poder preparar aquella nave, todo lo que había allí era tecnología de última generación.  
  
\- ¿Y de quién se supone que recibió ese apoyo? Porque me imagino que si nos estás contando esto es por que tenéis algún sospechoso ¿no?   
  
\- Si, la persona que le encargó vuestro vídeo.  
  
  



	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 

\- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que el tío que le dijo a Papi que nos hiciera rodar eso, está suelto? ¿No descubristeis quién era con los interrogatorios? – Jensen cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso. – Se suponía que habíais desmantelado toda la red, incluidos los compradores.  
  
\- Si Jen, es cierto que se destapó una red bastante grande, pero al comprador de vuestra película no pudimos localizarle. Papi se negó en redondo a darnos su nombre, le tenía más miedo a él que a la cárcel. Por lo visto es un tío con muchos contactos.  
  
\- Vale, – Jared tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración, como si estuviera analizando todo lo que George les estaba contando. – Ese tío anda suelto, y por lo visto es poderoso, pero entonces ¿por qué nos lo cuentas ahora? ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?  
  
\- Ese tío está metiendo la pata, todo lo que os está haciendo está teniendo sus consecuencias, y creo que en poco tiempo estaremos en disposición de conseguir una confesión de Papi.  
  
\- ¿Y eso?  
  
\- Bueno, por lo visto tenéis bastantes seguidores alojados con Papi, y se están empezando a cabrear. Por lo que sabemos a falta de un culpable oficial, todos consideran que Papi es responsable de lo que os está pasando, y tener a la gente cabreada en la cárcel no es muy recomendable. Parece que Papi está empezando a asustarse.  
  
\- Jen, ¿Te duele? – Jared había notado como Jensen se frotaba la pierna de forma disimulada.  
  
\- Un poco, - un gesto de dolor dibujó su cara durante un segundo, pero luego forzó una sonrisa dirigida a Jared, intentando quitar importancia al asunto.  
  
\- Voy a traerte un calmante, y deberías ir a acostarte, esa pierna no está para muchos trotes todavía – Jared se dirigió a la habitación donde habían dejado la medicación al llegar del hospital.  
  
Jared entró en la habitación y se acercó a la mesilla donde había dejado las pastillas, cogió una de las cajas, y cuando estaba abriéndola oyó un ruido extraño, parecido al de un cristal rompiéndose, y seguido un dolor agudo le recorrió la espalda haciéndole caer al suelo.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras Jared subía a la habitación a buscar la medicación para Jensen, este hablaba con George sobre la supuesta “confesión” que podían sacar de Papi, mientras que Jim y Fred estaban en la cocina preparando unas bebidas para todos. De pronto oyeron un ruido en el piso de arriba, como de un cristal roto, e inmediatamente después un grito de dolor. Era Jared.  
  
George salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras sacaba su pistola de debajo de su chaqueta, Fred le seguía de cerca.  
  
\- ¡Jay! – A Jensen se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, intentó ir hacia la habitación, pero su pierna no estaba para carreras, y tuvo que dejarse caer en el suelo al segundo paso, mientras un latigazo de dolor le subía desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla, arrancando un gemido de su boca, y provocándole un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.  
  
George subió las escaleras de dos en dos y fue derecho hacia la habitación, al llegar a la puerta apuntó con su pistola hacia el cuarto recorriendo con su mirada toda la estancia antes de entrar. Jared estaba de rodillas en el suelo junto a la cama, con una expresión de dolor en la cara, en ese momento estaba intentando incorporarse. Justo a su espalda estaba la ventana de la habitación, en cuyo cristal se podía ver un gran agujero.  
  
\- Jared!, Jared quieto, espera, estate quieto, no te levantes. – George se acercó a él agachado mientras Fred se colocaba junto a la ventana y miraba hacia fuera comprobando los alrededores, después bajó la persiana completamente y llamó con su teléfono a los agentes que vigilaban la casa, informándoles de lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Mientras, George ayudó a Jared a levantarse y le hizo girarse para mirar su espalda. A la altura del omoplato izquierdo tenía clavado un dardo, que en su parte trasera llevaba sujeto un trozo de papel.  
  
\- Quieto Jared, no te muevas, voy a ver si puedo sacártelo ¿vale?  
  
\- Joder George, ¿qué es? – En ese momento escucharon la voz desesperada de Jensen que les gritaba desde el salón.  
  
\- ¡¿Puede decirme alguien de una vez qué coño está pasando?! – Fred salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón para tranquilizar a Jensen.  
  
\- Vale Jared, tranquilo, es un dardo.  
  
\- ¿Un dardo? – aquello ya le superaba, estaba anonadado _“Joder, me han disparado un dardo”_  
  
\- Si, de los que se usan para anestesiar a los animales, pero no está cargado, será mejor que bajemos para que pueda quitártelo.  
  
Salieron de la habitación, Jared iba despacio porque al andar, el dardo se movía provocándole punzadas de dolor que se extendían por toda la espalda. Al llegar al final del pasillo, vió a Jensen al pie de la escalera apoyado en sus muletas, con la cara desencajada.  
  
\- Jay, ¿estás bien?  
  
\- Si, estoy bien, no es nada – al bajar el primer escalón se le escapó un gemido por el dolor.  
  
\- ¿No es nada? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Jared había llegado ya al último escalón y Jensen le abrazó con cara de preocupación.  
  
\- Aaaahhh!!!!, Dios Jen, cuidado.  
  
\- ¿Qué….qué pasa? ¿Dónde te duele?  
  
\- La espalda, me han disparado un dardo.  
  
\- ¿Quééé? – Jensen tiró del brazo de Jared para que se girara. – George ¿qué coño es esto?  
  
\- Lo primero de todo vamos a quitárselo ¿de acuerdo?, luego veremos qué es exactamente.  
  
Jared se tumbó en el sofá bocabajo, y pronto Jim apareció con unas tijeras y una cuchilla de afeitar que le pidió George. Primero cortó la camiseta para dejar libre el dardo, y luego cogió la cuchilla de afeitar.  
  
\- Vale, esto va a doler un poco Jared, pero va a ser un momento solo ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared puso cara de resignación mientras Jensen, que estaba sentado a su lado le cogía de la mano en un gesto de apoyo. La cosa fue rápida, George hizo un pequeño corte para liberar el dardo, provocando un gemido en Jared que apretó fuerte la mano de Jensen mientras se mordía el labio inferior. En unos segundos el dardo estaba fuera, y George curó la herida y la tapó con un apósito.  
  
La punta se correspondía tal y como había dicho George, con uno de esos dardos que se disparan a los animales para dormirlos, pero en lugar de llevar su carga de sedante, llevaba pegado en la parte trasera un trozo de papel enroscado.  
  
George lo soltó del dardo y lo desenroscó, el papel era una foto pequeña de un cartel promocional de Supernatural, en la que se veía a Jared y Jensen, y estaba cruzada por un aspa pintada con un rotulador rojo. En la parte trasera del papel, había escrito un mensaje _“No os olvido”._  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Esa noche Jared y Jensen se acostarón en el cuarto de invitados, que daba a una explanada fácil de vigilar, y dejaron la persiana bajada del todo. Nada más acostarse Jared se acurrucó en los brazos de Jensen observándole fíjamente.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Me debes una.  
  
\- ¿Qué te debo una de qué?  
  
\- Por el día del hospital, me dijiste que tenía que esperar a llegar a casa.  
  
\- Jay en serio, ¿no hay nada que te quite las ganas? – Jensen sonreía divertido. – Hace un par de horas que te han disparado a la espalda, ¿eso no te baja la lívido?  
  
\- No, con eso me asusto mucho, y entonces necesito mucho cariño para sobreponerme, además, hace más de una semana que no lo hacemos en condiciones, eso es una eternidad. – Jared dijo esto poniendo una mirada de cachorrillo que hizo que un hormigueo recorriera todo el cuerpo de Jensen.  
  
\- No sé Jay, con esta pierna así no te creas que estoy para muchos malabarismos. – Jensen sabía que no le iba a valer ninguna excusa, y la verdad es que tampoco le importaba en absoluto, pero se preguntaba cómo pensaba arreglar Jared el problema de su pierna.  
  
\- No te preocupes, se me ocurren un par de cosas para las que no necesitas mover la pierna.  
  
Jared se colocó a horcajadas sobre Jensen y le besó suavemente, mientras apretaba su culo contra la entrepierna del rubio. Jensen cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras movía las caderas acompañando el roce de Jared, que siguió besándole. Recorrió sus labios con la lengua presionando suavemente para que Jensen abriera la boca dejándole paso, y sin dejar de restregarse contra su miembro cada vez más duro, empezó a recorrer con la punta de la lengua toda la boca de Jensen, acarició el paladar, la parte interna de los labios y acabó jugando con la lengua del rubio.  
  
Jensen estaba en la gloria, el roce del culo en su entrepierna le hacía sentir oleadas de placer que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, y la lengua de Jared le producía un cosquilleo en toda la boca que no le dejaba pensar en nada más.  
  
Jared sabía lo que quería hacer, y lo primero que necesitaba era tener a Jensen completamente desnudo, así que mientras trasladaba su lengua al cuello totalmente expuesto, empezó a quitarle la ropa. Lo desnudó como si estuviese desnudando a un bebé, sacándole la ropa con suavidad, poco a poco, y sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento, recorriendo con su boca todo el cuerpo de Jensen.  
  
Para cuando estuvo desnudo, Jensen sentía como si cada centímetro de su piel enviara señales de placer a su cerebro, lo que le provocó una erección de las de premio. En ese momento, Jared podría haber hecho lo que quisiera con él, porque era tal el placer que sentía con todas esas caricias que su cerebro estaba totalmente ocupado en procesarlo, y no le quedaban neuronas para pensar en nada más.  
  
Una vez que Jensen estuvo totalmente desnudo, Jared se puso en pie junto a la cama y se desnudo también dejando toda su ropa en el suelo. Se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Jensen, y agarrándole de las caderas tiró de él hacia abajo, hasta que su cabeza quedó aproximadamente a medio metro del cabecero de la cama. Se volvió a poner de pie y rodeó la cama hasta colocarse junto a la cabeza de Jensen, y entonces se puso sobre él haciendo un 69.  
  
Cuando Jensen se dio cuenta de lo que Jared iba a hacer, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y cuando sintió esa enorme mano agarrando su miembro por la base, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que su cerebro, a un paso del cortocircuito, le permitiera levantar sus manos y agarrar la polla de Jared.  
  
Ninguno sabría decir cuánto tiempo duró aquello. Fue un festival de caricias, lametones, pequeños mordiscos y succiones que iban aumentando la presión en las ingles y en sus erecciones, haciéndoles mover sus caderas buscando más y más placer. Después de un rato Jensen se llevó uno de de sus dedos a la boca, salivándolo bien para después introducirlo en el culo de Jared, mientras con la otra mano, sujetaba su polla que lamía como si fuera un helado.  
  
Cuando Jared sintió el dedo de Jensen entrando dentro de él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó su culo hacia atrás buscando una mayor penetración, hasta que Jensen tocó aquel punto que era capaz de volverle loco. Ya no podía más, su cerebro ya no era capaz de coordinar los movimientos de sus manos, por lo que por un momento dejó de atender la erección de Jensen y simplemente se dedicó a lamer la parte interna de su muslo mientras gemía y sollozaba de placer, hasta que finalmente un orgasmo arrollador sacudió todo su cuerpo lo que le hizo apretar sus dientes mordiendo el muslo de Jensen que lanzó un grito de dolor.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jensen sintió cómo el orgasmo sacudía a Jared y apartó su miembro de la boca dejando que el semen se esparciera por su pecho. En ese momento un dolor intenso en su muslo le sorprendió haciéndole gritar de dolor.  
  
\- ¡¡Joder Jay!! ¡Me has mordido!  
  
\- Lo siento, lo siento. – Jared empezó a lamer y a besar suavemente la zona donde se veía claramente la marca de sus dientes. – Perdona, ha sido sin querer.  
  
\- ¿Sin querer? – Jensen estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aguantarse la risa. -¿Es que no eres capaz de pensar cuando te corres?  
  
\- ¿Acaso tú sí?. Ahora lo veremos – y Jared volvió a centrar toda su atención en la erección de Jensen, que sintió que su cuerpo perdía toda su fuerza ante los lametones y las succiones de Jared, hasta que finalmente se corrió entre gemidos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Jared y lo apretaba contra el suyo como si un solo milímetro de separación pudiera provocarle la muerte allí mismo.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jared y Jensen estaban tumbados, exhaustos, la cabeza de Jared sobre el pecho de Jensen, mientras recorría distraídamente su pecho con los dedos.  
  
\- Bueno, y entonces ¿en qué has pensado?  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Mientras te corrías.  
.  
.  
.  
  
\- Que tampoco ha sido tan malo romperse la pierna.  
  



	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

Jensen se despertó sólo en la cama. Durante un rato se quedó tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, oyendo a Jared trastear en la cocina y recordando la noche anterior, lo que provocó que su media erección mañanera estuviera a punto de convertirse en algo más. Se levantó y cogió su ropa para vestirse cuando sonó su móvil. Miró la pantalla, era Jessica Alba. Desde el accidente muchos compañeros de trabajo en otras series y en películas les habían llamado tanto a Jared como a él para interesarse por ellos y ofreciéndoles apoyo, cosa que se agradecía, pero también se hacía un poco cansado, ya que se pasaban la mitad del día colgados del teléfono. Habló durante un rato con ella y quedaron en verse en cuanto Jensen fuera a LA.  
  
Jensen se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta, y cuando estaba cogiendo las muletas para bajar, el teléfono volvió a sonar. _“Como estemos todo el día así voy a acabar con el teléfono pegado a la oreja”_ , miró la pantalla otra vez, era Tom Welling. Habían trabajado juntos durante bastante tiempo en Smallville, y desde entonces habían mantenido una buena amistad. Después del secuestro le había llamado a menudo para que le tuviera al día de todo.  
  
\- Hola Tom.  
  
\- Hey Jensen, ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
\- Bueno, que te voy a decir que no sepas, aguantando el chaparrón.  
  
\- Pero qué pasa tío, ¿no cogen al cabrón que os está haciendo esto?. Joder, cuando oí lo del accidente me agarré un cabreo del quince. Oye, siento no haberte llamado antes, pero he estado por Europa muy liado con el rodaje.  
  
\- Tranquilo, no te preocupes.  
  
\- Mira Jensen, estoy en Vancouver, tenemos una promoción mañana, así que me voy a quedar el fin de semana, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos?  
  
\- Claro, me encantaría, así me cuentas cómo vas con tu nueva película.  
  
\- Perfecto, podíamos salir a comer Jay, tú y yo, me han hablado de un sitio estupendo no muy lejos de tu casa.  
  
\- Vale, me encanta la idea, puedes venir cuando quieras, nosotros no vamos a salir en toda la mañana.  
  
\- Bien, pues en un par de horas estoy por allí.  
  
\- Venga, nos vemos.  
  
A Jared le alegró la llamada de Tom, hacía tiempo que no le veían, además ese día iba a ser un poco tenso, ya que no tenían nada que hacer más que esperar que George volviera de su “charla” con Papi para contarles lo que había descubierto. Les vendría bien entretenerse un rato mientras duraba la espera.  
  
Jensen entró en la cocina y vio a Jared peleándose con la tostadora, nunca se le habían dado bien las cosas de la cocina, ni siquiera las más simples, pero no se podía negar que le ponía empeño. Si decidía preparar un desayuno, lo preparaba, aunque para ello tuviera que quemar 20 tostadas.  
  
\- ¿Qué, se te revela?  
  
Jared se giró y le miró con una sonrisa enorme - ¿Ya te has levantado?  
  
\- Si, por cierto, ¿alguna vez me vas a conceder el honor de poder despertarme a tu lado? No sé por qué siempre te levantas tan pronto.  
  
\- Yo no me levanto pronto, – Jared se acercó a Jensen y le besó en los labios, – es que tú te levantas muy tarde.  
  
\- Lo hago adrede, para que tengas que preparar tú el desayuno, a ver si así aprendes de una vez.  
  
\- Ja, que gracioso, a ti te toca hacer la comida.  
  
\- Hoy no, vamos a comer fuera.  
  
\- ¿Y eso?  
  
\- Me ha llamado Tom, está en Vancouver, así que va a pasarse dentro de un rato, y nos vamos fuera a comer.  
  
\- Mira, ha sido muy oportuno, porque estaba pensando en pasar todo el día aquí esperando a George y me estaba poniendo malo.  
  
Tom llegó como había dicho, un par de horas después, con una caja de cervezas “auténticas alemanas, de lo mejorcito que hay”. Estuvieron un rato charlando sobre la película que estaba grabando en Europa y poco después se presentó Jim, que como cada día, fue a ver qué tal se encontraban y si necesitaban algo.  
  
\- Vamos a comer fuera Jim, ¿te vienes con nosostros? – Jen sabía que Jim estaba tan nervioso como ellos con el interrogatorio de Papi de esa mañana, quizá estar entretenido también le vendría bien.  
  
\- No, gracias chicos, tengo una reunión dentro de un rato con mi manager, por la tarde me paso por aquí a ver qué novedades hay.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
George estaba sentado en la sala de visitas de la prisión, esperando a Papi. Por lo que le habían informado, aquello iba a ser fácil. Papi no lo estaba pasando muy bien últimamente, y no iba a costar mucho hacerle hablar.  
  
Llegó esposado y acompañado de un guardia de la prisión. En los meses que llevaba encerrado había adelgazado bastante, y su cara era todo un catálogo de golpes, morados, y heridas, incluidos el labio inferior y la ceja izquierda partidos. Se sentó frente a George, y apoyó sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa.  
  
\- Hola Papi, parece que no te va muy bien últimamente.  
  
\- Bueno, podría estar mejor, pero por lo que he oído, a tus chicos tampoco les está yendo como para tirar cohetes.  
  
\- Si, es cierto, ¿y sabes? Eso me está cabreando un poco.  
  
\- Pues ya lo siento por ti, porque yo no tengo nada que ver con todo eso.  
  
\- Ya lo se Papi.  
  
\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y entonces qué coño haces aquí?.  
  
\- ¿Sabes? Tengo entendido que no soy el único que se ha cabreado por lo que les está pasando a Jared y Jensen, y por lo que veo, mi información es cierta, porque te veo un poco desmejorado.  
  
\- No sé de qué me hablas, – Papi se revolvió nervioso en su silla.  
  
\- ¿Ah no? ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en la cara? ¿Te diste contra una puerta?  
  
\- Son cosas que pasan, un pequeño altercado.  
  
\- Seguro. Estaba pensando que si fueras amable conmigo, podría ayudarte con esos “altercados”.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Me vas a encargar una película? – dijo Papi con sarcasmo.  
  
\- No, es mucho más sencillo que eso. Dame un nombre.  
  
\- Definitivamente no sabes de lo que hablas. Puedo enfrentarme a un montón de macarras maricones que se pajean cada noche pensando en tus chicos, pero si te doy un nombre, entonces soy hombre muerto.  
  
\- Ya, pero la cosa se iba a poner muy fea si doy una rueda de prensa declarándote oficialmente responsable de todos los ataques que han sufrido Jared y Jensen. Seguro que eso iba a enfadar mucho más a esa panda de maricones de la que hablas.  
  
\- No puedes hacer eso. – El miedo se dibujó en la cara de Papi.  
  
\- ¿Estas seguro de que no puedo?  
  
\- Oye, yo no he tenido nada que ver con todo eso, ya te lo he dicho. – Papi estaba empezando a desesperarse ante la posibilidad de que George cumpliera su amenaza.  
  
\- Ya lo sé, pero tú sabes quién es el responsable. Y si no lo sabes, yo te lo digo. La persona que te encargó su película. Sólo necesito que me digas su nombre.  
  
\- No puedo hacer eso, mandará que me maten, está como una auténtica cabra.  
  
\- Vale, no hace falta que lo digas – George le acercó un papel y un bolígrafo. – Sólo escríbelo aquí y te prometo que nunca sabrá quién le ha delatado.  
  
Papi se quedó mirando el papel sin decir nada, estaba dudando, pero sabía que si George cumplía su amenaza su vida se iba a convertir en un infierno allí dentro.  
  
\- Vamos Papi, que no tengo todo el día.  
  
Finalmente tomó el papel y escribió algo. George lo cogió y tuvo que leer dos veces el nombre. No se lo podía creer.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jensen estaba en su habitación, vistiéndose para salir cuando oyó a Jared gritándole desde el salón.  
  
\- Jen tío, ¿se puede saber qué haces? Llevas una hora ahí arriba, que no vamos de boda hombre. – Jared y Tom estaban esperándole en el salón listos desde hacía más de un cuarto de hora.  
  
\- Joder, te recuerdo que sólo tengo una pierna útil, y eso dificulta bastante las cosas.  
  
\- Si quieres subo a ayudarte.  
  
\- No gracias, ya estoy listo. – En ese momento entró en el salón peleándose con las muletas, nunca se le había dado bien lo de andar con muletas. – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?  
  
Nada más decirlo, Jensen soltó una de las muletas y se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un gemido, perdiendo el equilibrio. Si Tom no hubiera estado justo a su lado para agarrarle habría acabado en el suelo.  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¿qué te pasa? – Jared se acercó corriendo y entre los dos llevaron a Jensen hasta el salón y lo sentaron en el sofá.  
  
\- No lo sé, - Jensen no podía ni abrir los ojos, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, como si tuviera la peor borrachera de su vida, pensó que si aquello no paraba iba a vomitar.  
  
\- Jen, vamos tranquilo. – Jared se puso frente a él y empezó a darle aire con una revista que había sobre la mesa. – Vamos respira hondo Jen, ¿estás mejor?  
  
\- No, joder, no sé que me pasa, – Jensen soltó otro gemido y se desmayó sobre los brazos de Jared.  
  
\- ¡Jen! Vamos hombre Jen, ¡despierta! – Jared estaba al borde de un ataque. Tumbó a Jensen en el sofá sin saber qué hacer. - ¿Pero qué coño le ha pasado?  
  
\- Tranquilo Jay, ya estoy llamando a una ambulancia. - Tom se puso a llamar desde su móvil pidiendo que enviaran una ambulancia lo antes posible.  
  
\- Jared no sabía que hacer, estaba de rodillas junto a Jensen, mirándole con cara de preocupación, cuando de pronto sintió que todo empezaba a darle vueltas, intentó hablar pero no tuvo tiempo, cayó inconsciente.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nada más salir de la prisión, George llamó a Jensen, escuchó al otro lado del teléfono la típica grabación “el número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura”, así que lo intentó con Jared. Lo mismo. Llamó a su casa y no contestó nadie. Entonces llamó a Jim.  
  
\- Hola Jim, soy George, oye ¿sabes dónde están Jared y Jensen, les he llamado a casa y no contestan.  
  
\- Si, estuve con ellos esta mañana, iban a salir a comer fuera.  
  
\- Pues deben estar en un sitio sin cobertura, no puedo hablar con ellos.  
  
\- George, ¿tienes algo nuevo? ¿Papi te ha dicho algo? – Jim llevaba toda la mañana atacado de los nervios esperando que George les dijera algo.  
  
\- Pues la verdad es que sí, y te vas a quedar alucinado cuando sepas quién encargó la película.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es alguien conocido?  
  
\- Si. Sobre todo para Jensen.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Es Tom Welling  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

\- ¡¡¿Quééé?!! – Jim soltó tal grito que casi deja sordo a George – ¡George joder, han salido a comer con Tom! ¡Estaba en su casa esta mañana!.  
  
\- ¡Mierda, coño! ¡Tú intenta hablar con ellos por teléfono, yo voy para su casa ahora mismo!  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tom sacó los cuerpos de Jared y Jensen por la puerta que comunicaba el hall de la casa con el garaje, y los sentó en el coche, sujetando sus cabezas a los reposacabezas, para que no se notara que estaban inconscientes. Había alquilado un coche con los cristales semi-tintados, eran perfectos para que se viera que ellos iban en el coche pero que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estaban conscientes.  
  
Cogió los teléfonos de Jared y Jensen, y tras apagarlos se los guardó en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Después arrancó, salió del garaje y cogió la carretera saludando a los agentes de seguridad al pasar a su lado.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
George llegó a la casa a primera hora de la tarde, se acercó al coche de los agentes del FBI que estaba aparcado junto a la puerta.  
  
\- ¿Han salido Jensen y Jared?  
  
\- Si, George, hace como 3 horas, iban con Tom Welling, en su coche, han salido directamente desde el garaje.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! Tom Welling es el que está detrás de todo esto. Hay que encontrar ese coche inmediatamente. ¿Habéis cogido la matrícula?  
  
\- Claro, como siempre George. El agente consultó su agenda y le pasó a George un papel con un número de matrícula apuntada.  
  
\- ¿Hacia dónde han ido?  
  
\- Han ido hacia la autopista, un poco más adelante está la entrada para cogerla dirección sur.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El primero en despertar fue Jared. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, intentó agarrársela con las manos pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverlas, entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que sus brazos estaban atados a una silla. Pestañeó varias veces para despejar un poco su mente. Estaba sentado en una silla, sólo con sus bóxers puestos, con las piernas sujetas a las patas delanteras con una cinta adhesiva gris, que le rodeaba desde el tobillo casi hasta la rodilla, los brazos atados también a la silla con la misma cinta adhesiva desde la muñeca hasta el codo y más cinta rodeándole el pecho sujetándolo al respaldo. No se podía mover.  
  
Por un momento se sintió totalmente derrotado _“Dios, ¿pero es que nunca se va a acabar esto?, ¿Es que ya no vamos a poder vivir en paz nunca más?¿Por qué no podemos vivir tranquilos como cualquier otra persona? Ya no aguanto más esto. Me voy a volver loco”._  
  
Jared alzó la mirada y vio en frente suyo a Jensen, sentado en otra silla en la misma situación que él. Todavía estaba inconsciente. Ver a Jensen le dio fuerzas, tenían que salir de allí, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Ya habían pasado bastante, aquello tenía que terminar.  
  
Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el salón de una casa escasamente amueblada, había un sofá una mesa y un mueble pequeño con un televisor encima. Aquello parecía el salón de una casa abandonada, desde luego hacía mucho que nadie vivía allí. En ese momento oyó un pequeño gemido de Jensen. Se estaba despertando.  
  
-Jen. Eh Jen, despierta.  
  
Jensen abrió los ojos poco a poco, intentó moverse sin conseguirlo y alzó la mirada.  
  
\- ¿Jay? Joder, me duele mucho la cabeza.  
  
\- Ya lo sé Jen, a mí también.  
  
\- ¿Qué coño ha pasado?  
  
\- No tengo ni idea, han debido de drogarnos, parece que estamos en una casa abandonada.  
  
\- ¿Drogarnos? ¡¿Cómo?! Jay, estábamos en casa, ¿cómo coño iban a drogarnos? ¿Y Tom?  
  
En ese momento, Tom entró por la puerta del salón.  
  
\- ¡Tom! – Jensen parecía encantado de verlo – ¡Tom corre! ¡Desátanos! ¿Nos has seguido hasta.. – se quedó sin habla al ver la expresión de la cara de Tom. En ese momento lo entendió todo. Él era el responsable. Él les había drogado. – Joder, las cervezas, nos has drogado con las putas cervezas.  
  
\- Ha sido una buena idea ¿verdad? – Una sonrisa de satisfacción llenaba la cara de Tom, parecía estar disfrutando como nunca.  
  
\- Pero ¡¡?cómo puedes ser tan hijo de puta?!! – Jared explotó en un ataque de furia - ¿Tú eres el responsable de todo esto? ¿Tú has hecho que nos secuestren, que nos torturen, toda esa mierda de la película? ¡¡Casi matas a la madre de Jen, y casi nos matas a nosotros!! ¿Pero es que te has vuelto totalmente loco?  
  
\- Pero… Tom… ¿por… por qué? – Jensen estaba alucinado, casi no le salían las palabras. Recordó todas las veces que le había llamado desde el secuestro, preguntándole como iba todo e interesándose por él y por Jared. Embustero. Le había engañado por completo.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – Tom había cogido una silla y se había sentado entre los dos - ¿De verdad que no lo sabes? Venga Jen, pensaba que eras más listo. ¿No te acuerdas de la ComicCon del año pasado? Ahí empezó todo. Ahí empecé a darme cuenta de que nuestra amistad se había acabado.  
  
\- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué? Tom, no pasó nada en la ComicCon.  
  
\- ¿Qué no pasó nada? Te pedimos por favor que nos acompañaras a hacer unas fotos, porque había unas fans de la serie que querían que tú también salieras en ella. ¿Y qué contestaste? _“Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo tengo la sesión de Q &A de Supernatural”_  
  
\- Pero Tom, ¡¡estaba llegando tarde!!  
  
\- ¡Te lo pedí por favor Jen! ¡Casi te lo supliqué! Pero claro, ahora ya tienes tu serie. Eres más importante que todo eso. Vais los dos pavoneándoos por ahí, como si fuerais los reyes del mambo. Los chicos mas sexy de la televisión. Y entonces vino mi manager a decirme que la organización había decidido retrasar nuestra intervención. Porque coincidía con la vuestra, y vosotros atraéis a muchas fans, nos ibais a dejar sin público.  
  
\- Tom, joder, ¿pero te estás escuchando? Todo eso que estás diciendo es una locura!  
  
\- ¿Ya no te acuerdas de cuando llegaste a Smallville? No eras más que un segundón, pretendiste conseguir mi papel, pero no dabas la talla. Aún así yo te ayudé, me pareciste un tío legal, y con muchas ganas, y te conseguí el papel de Jason. Pero no fue suficiente para ti. Tenías esa espina clavada. No soportabas que me hubieran escogido a mí ¿verdad?, así que no paraste hasta conseguir el protagonista en una serie de la misma cadena. Tu único fin era quedar por encima mío como fuera.  
  
\- No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. – Jared no salía de su asombro, de hecho cuanto más hablaba Tom más alucinado estaba. – Estás completamente loco.  
  
\- Cuando empezó la cuarta temporada de Supernatural – Tom siguió hablando como si no hubiera oído a Jared – La cadena pronto nos dio un toque. Vuestras audiencias subían, y las nuestras bajaban. Los programas ya no se interesaban por nosotros, hasta Jim hacía más entrevistas que yo. No podía permitir que me hundierais. No lo iba a permitir.  
  
\- ¡Tom! ¡Ya basta! Tío somos amigos joder. ¿No te das cuenta de que estás desvariando? En serio, necesitas ayuda.  
  
Esa frase le hizo a Tom el mismo efecto que un directo a la mandíbula. Le enfureció.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que soy yo el que necesita ayuda, Jen? – La expresión de enfado que había tenido su rostro mientras hablaba se transformó en una mezcla de diversión y sadismo.  
  
\- Tom, qué vas a hacer, – Jared empezó a sentir miedo de verdad viendo su cara. – Vamos Tom, no hagas ninguna locura.  
  
\- ¿Tienes miedo Sammy? – Ahí Jensen se dio cuenta de que definitivamente Tom había perdido totalmente la cordura, era un auténtico psicópata. - ¿Qué pasa Sammy? ¿No está tu hermano mayor para ayudarte?  
  
Tom empezó a caminar alrededor de las sillas donde estaban atados Jared y Jensen, hablando sin parar, utilizando los nombres de los personajes de la serie.  
  
\- ¿Sabéis a que me está recordando esto? – Una chispa se encendió en los ojos de Tom. – A uno de los capítulos de esa mierda de serie que hacéis, ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí! Aquel que estaba dedicado a la navidad. ¿Lo recordáis? Os tenían así atados a unas sillas, igual que ahora. Para que veáis que yo no soy tan malo como aquellos dioses, os he puesto frente a frente, para que podáis miraros en todo momento.  
  
Jensen miró a Jared a los ojos, por supuesto que se acordaban de aquel capítulo, en la serie se habían librado, habían conseguido escapar, pero aquello no era la tele, y lo que pretendían hacer aquellos dioses hasta que se escaparon no era nada agradable. Los ojos de Jared estaban cubiertos de miedo, o más bien de pánico.  
  
\- Si, me estoy acordando de aquel capítulo. – Tom seguía hablando como si fuera uno de esos charlatanes que hablan en nombre de algún Dios debajo de una carpa en cualquier punto de América. - ¿Sabes Jay? No estuviste muy bien en ese capítulo. Deberías haberte documentado más, porque el grito que diste cuando aquel dios te arrancó la uña fue una puta mierda. El dolor que se siente cuando te hacen eso es mil veces más fuerte de lo que demostraba tu grito de nenaza, – dijo Tom, acercándose a la mesa que había en el centro del salón. – Ahora vas a comprobar que tengo razón.  
  
Abrió el maletín que había sobre la mesa. Era perfecto para servir de herramienta profesional a un torturador.  
  
  



	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

Jared se quedó sin aire, parecía que los pulmones le iban a explotar, y que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Empezó a revolverse en la silla intentando soltarse en un ataque de pánico. Tom cogió unas tenazas del maletín y se acercó a él.  
  
\- No, Tom, por favor, no hagas una locura. – Jensen estaba atacado de los nervios, los ojos de terror de Jared le provocaban una presión en el estómago que casi tenía ganas de vomitar.  
  
\- Tom, por favor no lo hagas. – Las lágrimas nublaron la vista de Jared, estaba aterrorizado, – por favor…Tom – las palabras le salían entrecortadas entre sollozos – Tom…  
  
Tom agarró el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha de Jared, y sin dudar ni un segundo, pinzó la uña con las tenazas y tiró con todas su fuerzas.  
  
¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHDIOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!!!!

– Tom tenía razón.

El grito del rodaje había sido una puta mierda, jamás habría podido imaginar semejante dolor. Fue como si le hubiera arrancado el brazo de cuajo. El dolor se propagó estremeciéndole todo el cuerpo mientras se retorcía todo lo que sus ataduras le permitían. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y sintió que se mareaba hasta pensar que se iba a desmayar.  
  
Jared dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante y empezó a llorar, le quedó una sensación latente que le quemaba el dedo y enviaba unos pinchazos insoportables a lo largo de su brazo al ritmo de su corazón.  
  
Jensen se había quedado sin respiración, estaba pálido y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. - ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – Tom se volvió en una décima de segundo y descargó el puño con toda su fuerza sobre la mandíbula de Jensen, que literalmente vio las estrellas.  
  
\- Ten cuidado con tu boca Jen, estoy un poco irritable. – La expresión de la cara de Tom era de absoluta locura, estaba claro que tal y como estaba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.  
  
Tom agarró a Jared del pelo y tiró de él para que levantara la cabeza. - ¿Qué Jay, ya has aprendido cómo deberías haber hecho esa escena? – Jared tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados concentrándose en aguantar las oleadas de dolor que le empezaban en el dedo y subían por todo el brazo. Tom tiró con fuerza de su pelo hacia atrás. - ¡CONTESTA!  
  
Jared notó como sus cervicales crujían al forzar tanto su cuello – S… sí… sí.  
  
\- Bien, así me gusta. No te preocupes, – Tom le miró con una sonrisa de psicópata en la cara, - las clases te van a salir gratis.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Lo primero que hizo George, fue llamar a la central para que localizaran la matrícula del coche. Era un coche alquilado en una sucursal en el centro de Vancouver. Se dirigió a la dirección que le facilitaron inmediatamente, pero al ser un día festivo estaba cerrado.  
  
\- ¡Joder! ¿Es que todo se tiene que complicar?  
  
Llamó a Fred para que localizara al encargado de la sucursal, consiguiera su número de teléfono como fuera y le llamara para decirle que se presentara allí “INMEDIATAMENTE”.  
  
\- Llámame en cuanto lo consigas, ¡date prisa!  
  
Luego llamó al jefe de policía de la ciudad, le facilitó el número de la matrícula para que la hiciera llegar a todos los coches patrulla.  
  
\- Si alguien lo ve, que no hagan nada, que le sigan y me avisen ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Pensó en volver a casa de Jared y Jensen y entrar para ver si encontraba alguna pista, pero prefería estar cerca de la sucursal para entrar en cuanto llegara el encargado, así que llamó a los agentes que estaban todavía fuera de la casa y les dijo que registraran toda la casa y buscaran cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir.  
  
Después de eso, ya no sabía qué más hacer, así que se sentó frente a la sucursal de alquiler de coches esperando que Fred le llamara. Al minuto, la espera ya estaba acabando con sus nervios.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Después de arrancarle la uña a Jared, Tom salió del salón y se metió en una de las habitaciones, dejando a Jared y a Jensen solos. Jensen empezó a retorcerse intentando romper la cinta que le sujetaba a la silla, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño.  
  
Miró a Jared. Estaba con la cabeza caída hacia delante y los ojos apretados.  
  
\- Jay, eh Jay, ¿cómo estás? – Ni siquiera sabía que decir. Quería decirle que no iba a pasar nada, que todo iba a salir bien, pero sinceramente, lo dudaba. Sólo de pensar lo que les podía esperar se le ponían los pelos de punta.  
  
\- Jay, vamos, contéstame ¿estás bien?  
  
\- No, no estoy bien, – Jared hablaba entre sollozos.  
  
\- ¿Te duele mucho?  
  
\- Si. Pero eso no me importa Jen. Lo que me preocupa es que este tío nos va a matar Jen. Y no va a ser rápido precisamente.  
  
\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. _“Vale, que listo soy, me van a dar el nóbel por esto, deja de decir idioteces Jensen”_  
  
\- ¿Sí? ¿Y por casualidad no tendrás una idea de cómo hacerlo no?  
  
\- Joder, vale, soy un idiota. Perdona.  
  
\- Jared respiró hondo y apretó los dientes, aquello le estaba doliendo de verdad – No Jen, perdóname tú, joder es que esto duele un huevo. – Apretó los dientes, para coger fuerza. – Tienes razón, tenemos que salir de aquí, pero para eso hay que soltarse, y esta puta cinta parece que no está por la labor de romperse.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
George estaba en la puerta de la sucursal de alquiler de coches. Fred le había llamado un cuarto de hora antes para decirle que el responsable estaba en camino. El hombre llegó en un Mercedes último modelo, aparcó mal y se bajó del coche a toda prisa.  
  
\- Buenos días, soy Alex Beily, me han dicho que me estaba esperando.  
  
\- Buenos días, - George le enseñó la placa – Tenemos un coche alquilado en esta sucursal involucrado en un secuestro, necesito que me facilite alguna información.  
  
El hombre sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo, y abrió la puerta de la sucursal. Se le notaba nervioso, George supuso que porque no estaba acostumbrado a vérselas con el FBI. Una vez dentro, Beily encendió el ordenador de la oficina y se dirigió a George.  
  
\- Bien, y ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?  
  
\- Todos los coches nuevos de alquiler están dotados de un emisor GPS, así que necesito que active el de ese vehículo para poder localizarlo. – Según decía esto, George dejó el papel con el número de matrícula del coche de Tom sobre el mostrador.  
  
Beily miró el papel con el número de matrícula y luego miró a George. – Verá agente, siento mucho no poder ayudarle, pero no puedo hacer lo que usted me pide si no trae una orden judicial. Entienda que tenemos que preservar la intimidad de nuestros clientes.  
  
Le dieron ganas de estamparle el puño en la cara. George tuvo que apretar los dientes para contenerse y no golpear a aquel tipo.  
  
\- Escúcheme, la vida de dos personas está en peligro, si no me dice dónde está ese coche ahora mismo y les pasa algo, le juro que le voy a acusar de homicidio, obstrucción a la ley y todo lo que se me ocurra.  
  
\- Beily dudó un momento, estaba sudando, se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, y luego miró a George.  
  
\- Lo siento agente, pero si hago eso sin una orden judicial, me van a despedir.  
  
George soltó un puñetazo contra el mostrador, lo habría matado allí mismo. Llamo a Fred.  
  
\- Fred escucha, localiza al juez de guardia, vete a verle donde esté, necesito una orden judicial para activar el GPS de ese coche cuanto antes.  
  
\- Bien agente, cuando tenga la orden puede llamarme…  
  
\- Ni hablar, de aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que llegue esa orden.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Oye…Jay...  
  
\- Qué.  
  
\- Mira, si…. si no salimos de esta...  
  
\- Calla, no digas eso Jen, ni lo pienses.  
  
\- Déjame Jay, tengo que decirte esto ¿vale?.... Quiero que sepas que a pesar de toda esta mierda, este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha merecido la pena.  
  
\- Jen…por favor, – Jared tuvo que tragarse un sollozo.  
  
\- De verdad, con nadie me había sentido tan bien como contigo. Cuando oía en alguna película la típica frase de “quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo”, o “me quedaría abrazado a ti el resto de mi vida”, me parecían una cursilería. Pero ahora sé que no es así, sé que de verdad se pueden sentir esas cosas. Si hace cinco meses alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a acabar diciéndole esto a un hombre, que además es mi mejor amigo, le habría dicho que se fuera al psiquiatra que necesitaba tratamiento. Pero es la verdad. Te quiero Jay, por muy cursi que suene, y sí, me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, dure lo que dure.  
  
Jared no podía contener las lágrimas. – Jen ¿por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? – casi no podía hablar, entre el dolor y la emoción, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le estaba ahogando. Tragó varias veces para intentar aliviarlo. - ¿Sabes? Cuando terminó lo del secuestro, aquel día que te presentaste en San Antonio, pensé que ya estaba, que ya habíamos sufrido lo que nos tocaba, y tuve la sensación de que tú,…de que estar contigo, era como una regalo, como para compensar lo que pasamos allí. Y era el mejor regalo que jamás podía haber tenido. No es justo, Jen. Esto no nos tocaba a nosotros. Nosotros ya pasamos lo nuestro. ¿Por qué no nos dejan vivir en paz? Ahora que estoy contigo, ya es lo único que necesito, que nos dejen en paz.  
  
\- Pero qué tierno. – Tom estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón. – Me empalaga tanto que voy a vomitar.  
  
  



	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 

Tom se acercó al maletín que había sobre la mesa. Jared y Jensen le seguían con la mirada, con todo su cuerpo en tensión. Tom estuvo durante un momento mirando el contenido del maletín, como si estuviera pensando qué utilizar, entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y cogió un tubo alargado.  
  
\- Bueno, ha llegado la hora de Jensen. – Tom se acercó a Jensen y se colocó a su espalda, acercándose y hablándole al oído – ¿Sabes? hay un capítulo de la serie que parecía hecho para ti. “Los Siete Magníficos”. Se diría que te lo podían haber dedicado, porque no te libras de ninguno, has caído en todos los peores pecados. Has sido un chico malo Jen, y por eso voy a tener que castigarte.  
  
Tom abrió el tubo que tenía en la mano dejando al descubierto unas agujas finas, de unos 10 cm de largo.  
  
\- Mira, estas agujas se llaman “alfileres de castigo”, y normalmente se utilizan de una en una, porque son bastante dolorosas, pero claro, tengo muchos motivos para castigarte Jen. Ni más ni menos que 7, por tus siete pecados capitales. ¿Por cuál quieres empezar? ¿Te parece bien la avaricia?  
  
Tom sacó una de las agujas y la apoyó en el muslo izquierdo de Jensen, clavando sólo la punta, como si se tratara una aguja de acupuntura. Jensen dio un respingo al sentirla entrando en su piel, el corazón se le aceleró y empezó a sudar.  
  
\- Has sido muy avaricioso Jen. No te podías conformar con lo que tenías, tus papeles de secundario en buenas series. No, tú tenías que ser el protagonista. Eso no está nada bien Jen.  
  
Jared notó cómo la respiración de Jensen se hacía cada vez más agitada hasta que casi le costaba respirar, el miedo le estaba provocando un ataque de ansiedad.  
  
\- Jen, mírame. – Jared miró a Jensen a los ojos – Jen mírame a mí, no le escuches, sólo mírame. – Jensen levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, como si quisieran aislarse de todo lo demás, sólo ellos dos. Jensen sentía la fuerza de Jared en sus ojos, y su determinación. No iban a dejarse vencer por aquel loco, pasara lo que pasara, no iban a rendirse. Entonces sintió cómo la aguja atravesaba la piel, y luego el músculo, y se hundía atravesando los tejidos y provocando un dolor agudo que le recorrió toda la pierna.  
  
Jared vió como Jensen apretaba los dientes y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por el dolor mientras Tom empujaba la aguja dentro de su pierna. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y finalmente, cuando Tom hundió la aguja del todo, cerró los ojos y lanzó un grito. La bilis subió desde el estómago de Jared hasta su garganta, se estaba poniendo enfermo.  
  
\- ¡Hijo de puta! - Jared explotó. - Vamos a salir de esta Tom, no sé cómo pero vamos a salir, y te juro por mi vida que en ese momento te voy a buscar y te voy a matar. ¡Lo juro por Dios! – Jensen se sorprendió del tono de Jared, del odio que desprendían sus palabras. Jamás pensó que oiría a Jared, aquel niño grande, hablando de esa manera.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Fred apareció en la sucursal dos horas después de la llamada de George.  
  
\- ¡Fred! ¿Lo tienes ya?  
  
\- Si, hemos tenido suerte, estaba de guardia el juez que llevó el secuestro, y en cuanto le he explicado el caso me ha firmado la orden inmediatamente.  
  
George cogió la orden y la puso encima del mostrador, delante de Beily.  
  
\- Activa ese GPS ahora mismo. ¡Ya!  
  
\- Beily obedeció, tecleó durante un rato en el ordenador y finalmente giró la pantalla para que George la viera. En la pantalla aparecía un mapa de una zona rural de Vancouver, y junto a una carretera local un círculo rojo marcaba la posición del coche.  
  
\- Fred, tú quédate aquí, si ese puto punto se mueve un solo milímetro me llamas y me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo? Y llama a la central, que envíen refuerzos, les dices que yo ya estoy yendo para allá.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen estaba totalmente aturdido por el dolor, con el cuerpo caído hacia delante y el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Durante la última media hora, Tom había cumplido su amenaza de castigarle por sus siete pecados capitales. Jen aguantó medianamente entero los tres primeros, pero al cuarto se derrumbó. Gritó, lloró, suplicó a Tom que parara; pero lo único que consiguió fue, que él disfrutara más aún de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Tenía una aguja clavada en cada muslo, una más atravesando cada uno de sus brazos a la altura de los bíceps, otras dos en el pecho, clavándose unos centímetros por encima de cada pezón para volver a salir por debajo de este, y una más a la altura de su ombligo atravesando la carne por detrás y con sus dos puntas asomando una a cada lado.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Jen? ¿Ya no te sientes tan importante? – Tom estaba arrodillado delante de Jensen, y le cogió de la barbilla haciendo que levantara la cabeza y le mirase a la cara – Eso está bien, que seas humilde, y reconozcas tus errores, ¿quieres confesar tus pecados Jen? Vamos, cuéntamelo, y dime que estas arrepentido.  
  
Tom esperó durante unos segundos una respuesta de Jensen, y al ver que este no decía nada, agarró la aguja que tenía clavada en el brazo derecho y la retorció. Haciendo que Jensen gritara una vez más.  
  
\- ¡Ya basta Tom! ¡Déjale en paz! - Jared había estado llorando durante todo el proceso, con la mirada fija en Jensen, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria aquellas imágenes para alimentar su ira, su odio, y ahora, miraba fíjamente a Tom, con sus ojos enrojecidos que prometían venganza, a cualquier precio.  
  
\- ¿Decías algo? – Tom estaba envalentonado y totalmente fuera de sus casillas.  
  
\- Te voy a matar.  
  
\- Eso ya lo has dicho.  
  
\- Pues te lo repito. Te voy a matar.  
  
Tom soltó su puño cerrado y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el pómulo de Jared, que a pesar de sentir una explosión de dolor dentro de su cabeza, no dejó escapar ni un solo sonido. Eso enfureció a aquel loco, que en un ataque de ira comenzó a golpear a Jared sin piedad, hasta que su cara quedó cubierta de sangre, y sus ojos y sus labios hinchados por los golpes. Pero Jared no gritó, ni gimió, ni suplicó. Sólo aguantó los golpes, alimentando la convicción de que iba a acabar con la vida de aquel energúmeno, hasta que los golpes le dejaron tan atontado que ya no podía pensar. Lo único que sentía era el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Se quedó con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante de manera que la sangre de sus heridas resbalaba por el rostro y goteaba manchando sus muslos.  
  
\- ¡Déjale ya cabron! – fue casi un susurro, porque Jensen no tenía fuerzas para más, pero Tom lo oyó perfectamente y se giró hacia él.  
  
\- ¿Sabes lo que tenéis en común el gigante este y tú? Que sois los dos unos bocazas, y ya me tenéis harto – Tom se acercó a la mesa y cogió un rollo de plástico que había en el maletín, soltó una parte con la que rodeó la cabeza de Jensen tapando su boca y sujetó fuerte para no dejarle respirar. – A ver si ahora sigues hablando.  
  
\- Jensen sintió casi al momento que le faltaba el aire, intentó liberar su boca, morder el plástico pero era imposible, movió su cabeza todo lo que pudo intentando liberarse pero lo único que conseguía era fatigarse y quemar más oxígeno, así que en un momento sintió que ya no podía más. Los pulmones empezaron a quemarle por la falta de oxígeno, empezó a ver lucecitas a su alrededor y sintió que se mareaba. Iba a morir ahogado, pensó aterrorizado, y fue lo último que pudo pensar su cerebro, después de un par de convulsiones, simplemente se apagó.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Jared abrió los ojos lo que pudo, y casi se le para el corazón cuando vió a Tom apretando un plástico alrededor de la cabeza de Jensen, que claramente se estaba ahogando. Le vio retorcerse por la falta de oxígeno.   
  
\- ¡Déjalo!, Tom déjalo ya! ¡Lo vas a matar! – A Jared le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas, y sentía como la sal escocía al paso por las heridas de su cara - ¡Tom por favor déjalo ya! – Entonces Jensen se quedó quieto.  
  
  
  
\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
  



	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 

Muerto. Jensen estaba muerto. No se lo podía creer. Alzó la mirada y se quedó mirándole detenidamente, con la boca abierta, sin poder reaccionar. Sintió cómo un dolor le nacía en el estómago y se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, para instalarse finalmente en el pecho, cortándole la respiración. No podía apartar la mirada de Jensen, parecía dormido, tenía la cabeza caída hacia un lado, los ojos cerrados, y una expresión serena en su rostro. Jared fijó la mirada en sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces le habían besado, y que ahora ya no tenían vida.  
  
De pronto notó algo, al principio no sabía que era, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Jensen estaba respirando, su pecho se movía ligeramente, casi de manera imperceptible, ¡estaba respirando! Sintió tanto alivio que cerró los ojos y por un momento sólo intentó descansar, estaba agotado física y mentalmente.  
  
\- Tranquilo Jay, no voy a matarle, le echaríamos mucho en falta en la fiesta ¿verdad? – Tom le miraba con una sonrisa cínica en la cara, la expresión de Jared al pensar que estaba muerto le había hecho disfrutar de lo lindo.  
  
\- Por cierto, se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa, – la expresión de Tom había cambiado por completo. Se podía ver en sus ojos un brillo infantil, como el de un niño al que se le acaba de ocurrir una travesura. – Estoy pensando que tienes muy mala cara Jay, así no se puede estar en una fiesta, voy a tener que arreglarte un poco.  
  
Tom salió del salón dirección a la cocina y volvió con las manos ocultas tras la espalda.  
  
\- Déjame ver qué podemos hacer con esa cara tan estropeada, - al decir esto extendió sus manos y agarró con ellas la cara de Jay, frotando después sobre las heridas.  
  
Esta vez Jay no pudo evitar gritar. Era como si toda la cara se le estuviera abrasando. Tom tenía las manos cubiertas de sal, y recorría con ellas toda la cara de Jared, haciendo que la sal se introdujera en sus heridas.  
  
Jared notaba la quemazón de la sal en toda su cara, una quemazón que sentía cada vez más profunda, como si se fuera internando a través de la piel, y lo peor era que no terminaba, le quedó el rostro tan dolorido que casi no lo podía soportar. En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por un poco de agua para lavarse la cara.  
  
Tom parecía satisfecho, la actitud de Jared cuando le golpeó, de no regalarle ni un solo quejido le había enfurecido, y ahora viéndole retorcerse por el dolor sentía que su cuerpo se relajaba. _“Aquí el que manda soy yo, y si quiero que grites, tú gritas”._  
  
Entonces oyó un ruido a su espalda, se giró y vio que Jensen había recobrado el conocimiento. Aún estaba atontado, pero pronto sus ojos recuperaron la lucidez, y miró a Tom con desprecio. Eso volvió a enfurecerle, y sin pensarlo pateó con todas sus fuerzas la pierna escayolada de Jensen.  
  
La escayola se partió, y el dolor fue tan fuerte que por un momento Jensen tuvo la sensación de que volvía a estar en su coche, en aquel terraplén, con la pierna destrozada. Fue como volver a vivir aquellas dos horas angustiosas otra vez. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido. Además de la pierna, cada aguja clavada en su cuerpo enviava un mensaje de dolor a su cerebro cada vez que Jensen hacía el más mínimo movimiento, y aquello estaba minando sus fuerzas. Era demasiado, Jensen no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a soportar aquel infierno. Cada vez se sentía más aturdido por el dolor, y le costaba pensar con claridad. Oía vagamente los gemidos de Jared, como si estuviera muy lejos de allí.   
  
Después de eso, Tom se fue a la cocina, dejando a Jared sollozando y a Jensen gimiendo de dolor, y al poco volvió con una cerveza en la mano y se sentó en el sofá delante de la tele.  
  
Nada más encender el televisor apareció en pantalla un reportero anunciando un “especial última hora sobre Ackles y Padalecki” en el que informaban de que había confirmación de la identidad del responsable de su secuestro. Era Tom Welling. Así mismo informaban de que el FBI estaba a la espera de conseguir una orden judicial para poder localizarle. Tom se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Se suponía que ellos tres estaban comiendo y pasando la tarde juntos, como buenos amigos.  
  
\- Cabrones. Tengo que salir de aquí. – Tom no se lo pensó, cogió su cazadora y salió de la casa inmediatamente, dejando a Jared y Jensen atados a las sillas.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
George montó en su coche y salió inmediatamente hacia el lugar que señalaba el GPS. Una vez cogió la autopista, llamó por teléfono a Jim.  
  
\- Jim, le tenemos localizado, tenemos la posición del coche por el GPS.  
  
\- ¿Y si es un truco? – Jim estaba desquiciado de los nervios, Pensar que había estado en casa con ellos esa mañana. Por un momento se sintió culpable, pero rápidamente desterró ese pensamiento. Nadie habría imaginado jamás que Tom estaba detrás de aquello.  
  
\- Bueno Jim, de momento es lo que tenemos, así que vamos a ir hasta el coche a ver qué nos encontramos. Por cierto, ¿has llamado a sus familias?  
  
\- No, la verdad es que no sé qué decirles, George, volver a decirles que han secuestrado a sus hijos se me hace muy difícil.  
  
\- Jim si quieres pido a alguien de la agencia que lo haga.  
  
\- No George, eso sería demasiado frío para ellos, ya lo voy a hacer yo.  
  
\- Hazlo ya Jim, ya está empezando a salir la noticia en la prensa, llámales antes de que se enteren por la tele.  
  
\- Bien, lo haré ahora mismo, llámame en cuanto sepas algo.  
  
\- Claro Jim, no te preocupes.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared tenía la cabeza totalmente abotargada por los golpes, era como si una niebla espesa le nublara los sentidos. Pero entre toda esa bruma, escuchó cómo Tom pasaba a su lado y salía de la casa. No sabía a dónde había ido, ni por cuanto tiempo, pero sabía que esa era su oportunidad, y quién sabía si iba a tener otra.  
  
Empezó a retorcerse intentando romper la cinta que sujetaba su cuerpo a la silla. Los brazos y las piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente, lo intentó hasta que la piel debajo de la cinta quedó totalmente enrojecida por el roce, pero no consiguió nada. Entonces tiró el cuerpo hacia delante, empujó con todas sus fuerzas, y después de un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, sintió como la cinta que sujetaba su pecho al respaldo empezó a ceder. No se había roto, pero por efecto del movimiento de Jared, se había desplazado un poco hacia abajo, levantando la piel de Jared en algunos puntos.  
  
Casi un cuarto de hora después Jared consiguió por fín inclinarse hacia delante hasta llegar con la boca a su antebrazo, y comenzó a morder la cinta que sujetaba su mano. Mordió sin importarle arrancarse parte de la piel en algunos sitios. Tenía todos sus sentidos concentrados en lo que estaba haciendo, su único pensamiento en ese momento era conseguir liberarse.  
  
Finalmente lo consiguió. Estaba mareado, y sentía su cara hinchada y dolorida por todas partes, pero había tanta adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, que todo eso le pareció una nimiedad. Se arrodilló junto a Jensen y tomó su cara entre las manos.  
  
\- ¡Jen, eh! Jen, – empezó a acariciar las mejillas de Jensen y sus ojos intentando espabilarle – Vamos Jen, abre los ojos Jen, tenemos que salir de aquí.  
  
\- ¿Jay? – Jensen abrió los ojos despacio y cuando vio la cara de Jared una expresión de horror inundó su rostro – ¡Jay! Tu cara… Dios…  
  
\- No te preocupes por eso Jen, - Jared estaba soltando la cinta que sujetaba a Jensen. El dolor del dedo le estaba matando, pero apretó los dientes y terminó de liberarle.  
  
\- Escucha Jen, vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo ¿vale?  
  
\- Jay…vete tú.  
  
\- ¡¡¿Quée?!! Jen ¡¿te has vuelto loco?! – Jared estaba alucinado, no sabía por qué Jensen le estaba diciendo eso.  
  
\- Jay, yo no puedo andar, no tengo mis muletas, la escayola está rota, y además estas agujas….no puedo moverme Jay.  
  
\- Pues si no puedes moverte te llevaré a cuestas Jen, pero no pienso dejarte aquí por nada del mundo ¿me oyes? Tú te vienes conmigo y punto.  
  
  



	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 

Jared miró a Jensen de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, pensando en cómo moverlo de allí.  
  
\- Jen perdóname.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? - Antes de que Jensen pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, Jared agarró cada una de las agujas clavadas en sus muslos y tiro de ellas con fuerza, sacándolas de un tirón.  
  
Jensen se dejó caer hacia delante con un grito y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Jared.  
  
\- Perdona Jen, perdona, lo siento, – Jared cogió su cara entre las manos y empezó a darle pequeños besos mientras seguía pidiéndole perdón.  
  
\- Vale Jay, ya vale, de verdad.  
  
\- Ya está, ya te dejo en paz, tranquilo, ya está, perdona, perdona – Jared acarició el pelo de Jensen y luego le agarró de la barbilla haciéndole levantar la cabeza.   
  
\- Vale, ahora vamos a salir de aquí ¿de acuerdo?  
  
En ese momento oyeron un ruido fuera de la casa.  
  
\- ¡Ya vuelve Jay! – Jared se puso en pie rápidamente y por un momento tuvo que sujetarse a la silla para no caerse. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza con un gemido.  
  
\- Jay ¿estás bien? – Jensen miraba con preocupación a Jared, su cara estaba totalmente hinchada por los golpes, no le extrañaba que tuviera mareos.  
  
\- Si, estoy bien, sólo me he mareado un poco.  
  
Jared miró a su alrededor buscando una forma de escape, pero la única manera que había de salir de la casa era por la puerta principal. Se acercó rápidamente al maletín que había sobre la mesa y cogió el cuchillo más grande que había dentro, luego agarró a Jensen e intentó que se levantara apoyándose en él, pero no era capaz de andar un solo paso.  
  
\- No puedo Jay. – La cara de Jensen era el reflejo del dolor. Jared no se lo pensó, cogió a Jensen en brazos y entró en una de las habitaciones. Justo cuando cerró la puerta oyó como alguien entraba en la casa.  
  
\- ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! – Era Tom, y sonaba totalmente fuera de control. Oyeron cómo empezó a golpear todo en el salón mientras gritaba juramentos como un loco.  
  
Jared seguía de pie en el centro de la habitación con Jensen en brazos. Tenía que dejarle en algún sitio, necesitaba sus manos libres por si Tom entraba. Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer y finalmente se dirigió al armario y sentó a Jensen dentro.  
  
\- Quédate aquí Jen, no te muevas ¿vale? Y estate en silencio. Le besó en la frente y cerró la puerta del armario. Luego se tumbó debajo de la cama.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tom había salido de la casa sin pensar en lo que hacía, su única idea era la de escapar, pero al llegar a la carretera se dio cuenta de que andando no llegaría a ninguna parte. Le habían identificado, sabían que él era el responsable del secuestro, y él era una persona conocida, fuera donde fuera cualquiera podría reconocerle y delatarle, no podía andar por ahí como si nada.  
  
Se quedó al borde de la carretera dudando, no sabía que hacer, tenía que esconderse, pero no sabía dónde.   
  
Su cerebro empezó a funcionar a marchas forzadas intentando encontrar una solución, pero no se le ocurría nada, se había quedado en blanco. _“Los cogeré de rehenes, si no me dejan salir del país los mato”_. Mientras recorría los doscientos metros de camino, iba imaginando lo que iba a hacer. Llamaría a la policía y pediría un rescate, y un avión para salir de estados unidos. Seguro que la policía no iba a dejar que matara a dos estrellas de la televisión. Sería un escándalo.  
  
Al llegar a la casa, se encontró con las dos sillas vacías en medio del salón. _“Se han escapado”_. No se lo podía creer. Sintió como la rabia le subía desde el estómago y empezó a golpear todo lo que tenía a mano, mientras se desahogaba a gritos. _“Los tenía que haber matado nada más llegar”._  
  
Poco después se sentó agotado en el sofá del salón y de repente algo se iluminó en su cabeza. No podían haber salido, La casa estaba vallada en todo su perímetro excepto el camino que daba a la carretera. No se podía salir de allí. Y por el camino no habían ido, él les habría visto. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, aquellos dos mierdas tenían que estar todavía en la casa, y él los iba a encontrar.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen no podía moverse. Estaba sentado dentro del armario con su espalda apoyada contra uno de los lados. Las agujas que todavía tenía clavadas en el pecho, los brazos y a la altura de su ombligo le dolían cada vez más y la pierna le estaba matando.  
  
Intentó ver algo por las rendijas de la puerta, pero la habitación estaba en penumbra y no distinguía nada. No sabía dónde estaba Jared y eso le preocupaba mucho. Temía que hubiera ido a enfrentarse a Tom, ya que no creía que estuviera en condiciones. Después de la paliza que le había dado no estaba precisamente con sus reflejos al cien por cien.  
  
No podía parar de pensar en cómo había reaccionado Jared. Jamás habría pensado que fuera a comportarse así. Jared, que siempre era como un niño grande, que no tenía maldad. Era como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Jensen sabía que en aquel momento era capaz de cualquier cosa, y aunque eso no le molestara precisamente en lo referente a Tom, si le dolía por Jared, porque tuvo la sensación de que de alguna manera había perdido esa inocencia que tanto le gustaba de él.  
  
Tom ya no gritaba, llevaba un rato callado, pero tampoco había oído nada que le indicara una pelea, por lo que pensó, que Jared debía seguir en la habitación, seguramente esperando por si Tom decidía entrar. Recordó el cuchillo que había cogido antes de llevarle a aquel cuarto. No quería ni pensar lo que iba a pasar si Tom entraba allí. _“Uno de los dos no sale vivo de aquí”_ Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.  
  
En ese momento oyó la voz de Tom fuera, en el pasillo.  
  
\- Hola chicooooooos……vamos, no os escondáis. Sé que estáis por ahí. Con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando juntos, ¿no os ha parecido divertido? – En ese momento Tom estaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde habían entrado Jared y Jensen. _“Esta puerta no estaba cerrada. Están aquí dentro”._ Puso la mano en el pomo y abrió la puerta despacio.  
  
Jensen oyó girar el pomo y vio entre las rendijas la luz que entraba desde el pasillo. La silueta de Tom se asomó por detrás de la puerta. Y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.  
  
\- Chiicoooos, ¿estáis ahí?  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
George se saltó todos los controles de velocidad hasta que llegó a la carretera junto a la que se suponía que estaba el coche de Tom. Paró el coche antes de la última curva que llevaba a la posición que marcaba el GPS. Desde allí se comunicó por radio con los coches de apoyo que se dirigían al lugar. Llegarían en unos 10 minutos.  
  
Recorrió a pie la distancia que le separaba de la casa dónde estaban Jensen y Jared. Un camino estrecho de unos 200 metros iba desde la carretera hasta la casa, y George avanzó despacio por el borde del camino vigilando que no le viera nadie.  
  
Había luz en las ventanas de la casa, y frente a ella estaba aparcado el coche de Tom. Se acercó al coche y lo rodeo mirando el interior a través de las ventanas. Al llegar a la parte derecha del coche vio que todo el lateral estaba abollado y con la pintura levantada. _“Será cabrón, fue él el que sacó a Jensen de la carretera y le hizo caer por el terraplén”._  
  
En ese momento oyó el motor de un coche que se paraba al inicio del camino. Se dirigió hacia allí para hablar con los hombres que llegaban de refuerzo.  
  
\- Parece ser que están dentro. El coche está aparcado fuera y hay luz en la casa. Primero vamos a rodearla para ver si tiene más salidas, y luego entraremos.  
  
  



	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 

Jared estaba tumbado bajo la cama, bocabajo, con el cuchillo en su mano izquierda. Había intentado cogerlo con la derecha, pero su dedo pulgar le había dolido tanto que se le saltaron las lágrimas, así que tendría que arreglarse con su mano mala.  
  
Por un momento, estuvo a punto de dormirse allí tumbado, tenía la cabeza tan abotargada que estaba medio atontado. Ya casi no podía abrir los ojos por la hinchazón de los golpes, y lo poco que podía ver lo veía borroso. Sus labios también se habían hinchado, tenía los dos labios partidos, y se los mordió un par de veces para mantenerse despierto con las punzadas de dolor.  
  
Oyó el pomo de la puerta girar y la luz del pasillo inundó la habitación.  
  
\- Chiicoooos, ¿estáis ahí?  
  
La silueta de Tom se dibujó en la puerta y la luz de la habitación se encendió. Jared vio sus pies que avanzaban despacio por la habitación. No sabía que hacer, si salía en ese momento y Tom reaccionaba rápido, le pillaría en desventaja saliendo de debajo de la cama. Pero tampoco era bueno esperar a que él le descubriera. Estaba en tensión, la adrenalina le corría por todo el cuerpo en grandes cantidades.  
  
Tom se acercó hasta la cama y giró mirando alrededor, inspeccionando toda la habitación. Jared veía sus pies girando y luego alejándose de la cama.  
  
Iba hacia el armario.  
  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jensen vio a través de las rendijas cómo Tom entraba en la habitación. _“Dios ¿dónde está Jay?”_. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. No sabía donde estaba Jared. ¿Y si Tom abría la puerta del armario?  
  
Tom se quedó parado en el centro de la habitación, junto a la cama. Y se giró inspeccionando todo el cuarto, analizando dónde podría haber alguien escondido. Sus ojos desprendían un brillo de loco que tenía a Jensen muerto de miedo.  
  
Cuando la mirada de Tom llegó al armario, se detuvo, miró a la puerta durante unos segundos y media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. A Jensen casi se le para el corazón cuando vio que Tom avanzaba hacia allí.  
  
El cuerpo de aquel lunático estaba justo delante del armario, tapando la luz que llegaba desde la habitación por lo que Jensen se había quedado una vez más en penumbra. Lo único que veía era aquella silueta a menos de medio metro de él, al otro lado de la puerta. _“Jay, ¿dónde estás?”_ Jensen no paraba de preguntarse lo mismo una y otra vez. No había oído ninguna pelea fuera, pero entonces ¿dónde se había metido?. Empezó a pensar que quizá se había ido de la casa para intentar buscar ayuda, tal y como él le dijo que hiciera. Y al oír la respiración de Tom tan cerca, se arrepintió mil veces de haberle dado la idea.   
  
Tom alargó la mano, agarró la manilla de la puerta del armario y la abrió de repente. Jensen se quedó paralizado, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y pensar _“que me mate rápido por favor, que sea una cosa rápida, sólo pido eso”,_ pero no pasó nada.  
  
Jensen abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con Tom, de pie ante él, con una sonrisa profident de lado a lado de su cara.  
  
\- Hola Jen, ¿qué pasa, que no te lo has pasado bien en nuestra fiesta? Qué pena, yo que la he organizado con todo el cariño del mundo. – Mientras hablaba, Tom sacó un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón. – Vamos a hacer una cosa, no me voy a enfadar, eso sí, tienes que hacerme un favor. Vamos a volver al salón y te vas a quedar quietecito hasta que yo te lo diga.  
  
Tom se agachó con el cuchillo en la mano y ante la mirada aterrada de Jensen le tiró del pelo hacia atrás para que su cuello quedara al descubierto y acercó el cuchillo a la altura de la nuez.  
  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
George y el resto de los agentes del FBI estaban en la entrada de la casa. Todos se habían puesto los chalecos antibalas sobre sus ropas, y tras escuchar las instrucciones de George, que les había dividido en tres grupos, inspeccionaron todo el perímetro para volver a reunirse después en la entrada. No había otro sitio por el que salir. La puerta de entrada a la casa estaba entornada, y George se colocó justo delante de ella.  
  
\- John, Phil, vosotros quedaros en la puerta, cualquiera que salga lo detenéis. Bob, en la ventana de la derecha, Max en la de la izquierda, Lou y Tony a la parte de atrás. Frank, tu entras conmigo.  
  
George empujó suavemente la puerta para que se abriera, quedándose fuera apoyado contra la pared. Asomó la cabeza rápidamente y vio el hall y la entrada al salón que parecía vacío. El y Frank entraron pistola en mano sin hacer ningún ruido y comprobando todos los rincones. Cruzaron el hall y entraron en el salón revisando todo exhaustivamente.  
  
John y Phil estaban en la puerta esperando cuando oyeron pasos de alguien que salía de la casa.   
  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jared vio cómo Tom se acercaba al armario donde estaba Jensen e inmediatamente se arrastró sigilosamente para salir por el lado de la cama que quedaba más alejado.  
  
Una vez que estuvo tumbado en el suelo junto a la cama, miro por debajo y vio que Tom había abierto el armario, y en ese momento empezó a hablar. Jared aprovechó que tenía fijada toda su atención en Jensen y siguió arrastrándose por el suelo hasta colocarse justo detrás de Tom, sin que este se diera cuenta.  
  
En ese momento Tom se estaba agachando con un cuchillo en la mano y cogio a Jensen por los pelos echando su cabeza hacia atrás. _“Hijo de puta, le va a cortar el cuello”._  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Tom tenía a Jensen acorralado, estaba de rodillas frente a él, tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello al descubierto, su cuerpo le pedía hundir el cuchillo en su garganta y acabar con él de una vez, pero su cabeza no hacía más que repetirle que le necesitaba vivo para salir de allí, así que aunque apoyó el cuchillo a la altura de la nuez, se contuvo.  
  
De pronto sintió que una mano le agarraba del peló, y tiraba de él hacia atrás con tal fuerza que lo elevó del suelo y lo dejó tumbado boca arriba casi a dos metros de Jensen, y los golpes empezaron a llover sobre su cara. Le costó un momento entender lo que estaba pasando. Jared, tenía que ser él. No le había visto en la habitación, seguro que estaba escondido fuera.  
  
Los golpes le estaban atontando, intentaba zafarse, pero Jared tenía prácticamente todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, y no se podía mover. De pronto, uno de los golpes le dio de lleno en la nariz. Sintió como el hueso crujía, y su cerebro empezó a sumergirse en la oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de que los golpes habían parado.  
  
Tom levantó la cabeza e intentó levantarse pero fue incapaz, el último golpe le había sumido en un estado semi-consciencia, y su cuerpo no le respondía. Tras intentarlo en varias ocasiones, finalmente se dio por vencido, su cerebro aturdido dejó de funcionar, y se quedó tumbado, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Jared se giró hacia Jensen, y se arrodilló a su lado. Sus fuerzas también se estaban agotando, la cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar. Todavía le escocía la sal en las heridas, por lo que tenía toda la cara dolorida, y cada vez aguantaba menos los mareos.  
  
\- Jen, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?  
  
\- No Jay, estoy bien. – Jensen levantó su mano apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor que la aguja clavada en su brazo le producía y acaricio con mucho cuidado la cara de Jared, buscando las zonas sin heridas, y acariciándolas suavemente con sus dedos.   
  
\- ¿Crees que podrás levantarte? – Jared parecía a punto de derrumbarse, pero Jensen sabía que no iba a poder levantarse.  
  
\- No creo, las piernas todavía no me responden, y sin la escayola, no puedo usar esa pierna para nada  
  
\- Vale, yo te llevo.  
  
\- Jay, no estás en condiciones, ya no tienes fuerza. Escúchame, busca por la casa, debe tener algún teléfono, llama a George.  
  
\- Jen, no voy a dejarte aquí solo, – Jared se agachó para coger a Jensen en brazos, y en ese momento vio que una expresión de terror se dibujaba en su cara.  
  
No tuvo tiempo ni de girarse. Sintió como algo duro y pesado le golpeaba en la sien y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de Jensen.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Los agentes se colocaron cada uno a un lado de la puerta al oír los pasos, en guardia, y un momento después George salió de la casa, seguido de Frank. La cara de George era de auténtica desesperación.  
  
\- Aquí no hay nadie, la casa está vacía.  
  
George estaba desesperado, sabía que el tiempo se terminaba. Después de las cosas que había hecho ese loco de Tom Welling, estaba claro que no les iba a tratar precisamente bien. Tenían que encontrarles cuanto antes.  
  
Los Agentes se habían vuelto a reunir todos en la entrada de la casa, y esperaban instrucciones de George.  
  
\- Vale, no pueden estar lejos, Jensen tenía muchas dificultades para andar con la pierna escayolada, no se han podido desplazar mucho en el tiempo que han tenido.  
  
\- George, ¿y si han cogido otro coche?  
  
\- No, aquí sólo ha entrado un coche, hace mucho que nadie viene por aquí, mira el camino las únicas huellas que se ven son las del coche de Tom. Han salido de aquí andando.  
  
Llamó a la central y a la policía local, pidió más hombres y la colaboración de la policía. Tenían que registrar todas las casas de alrededor. Peter, el jefe de policía local llegó en apenas 10 minutos, casi a la vez que Fred.  
  
\- Veamos Peter, lo primero que necesitamos es saber qué casas, almacenes, graneros, lo que sea hay cerca de aquí en desuso. Piensa que una persona herida, con muletas ha tenido que llegar desde aquí hasta ese lugar en no demasiado tiempo. Piensa rápido por favor, no tenemos mucho margen, hay que encontrarles lo antes posible, o si no va a ser demasiado tarde.  
  
  



	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 

Jared despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que nacía en la sien, dónde había recibido el golpe y se irradiaba hacia su frente convirtiéndose en una jaqueca terrible. No podía abrir los ojos, y por un momento simplemente se quedó quieto, sintiendo el dolor de su cara. Se dio cuenta de las partes que parecían más dañadas, las que le provocaban unas punzadas de dolor que casi le hacían llorar. La nariz, un pómulo y su boca, tanto los labios como el interior de la boca. Tanteó con su lengua los dientes, y se dio cuenta de que dos de ellos estaban rotos, prácticamente arrancados de cuajo.  
  
Oyó que alguien se movía a su lado, no estaba sólo. Intentó moverse, pero estaba atado otra vez, no podía hacer nada. Intentó abrir los ojos una vez más, era como si sus párpados pesaran kilos, los sentía totalmente hinchados. Finalmente consiguió ver algo, su ojo derecho se abrió lo suficiente para permitirle mirar a su alrededor. Y casi deseó que se hubiera quedado cerrado.  
  
Estaban en la habitación en la que se habían escondido. Él estaba sentado en una silla a los pies de la cama, con sus manos atadas. En otra silla junto a la cabecera de la cama estaba sentado Tom. Su nariz estaba totalmente torcida. Rota, Estaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía medio dormido.  
  
\- Jay, ¿te has despertado?  
  
Jared miró a la cama. Jensen estaba tumbado en ella, totalmente desnudo, boca arriba, las manos atadas al cabecero de la cama. Recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo, buscando nuevas heridas, intentando averiguar lo que Tom le había hecho mientras él estaba inconsciente. Las agujas de los muslos volvían a estar ahí, clavadas. A primera vista no se veía nada más.  
  
\- Jen. – Jared hizo un gesto de dolor. Al mover la boca un dolor intenso apareció en su mandíbula, casi no podía hablar. - ¿Qué te ha hecho?  
  
\- Nada Jay, no te preocupes.  
  
\- Las agujas.  
  
\- Si bueno, me ha devuelto las que me habías quitado. Pero aparte de eso, sólo me ha atado aquí…. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
\- Atontado, la cara me duele mucho, y la cabeza… Dios, debí matarlo Jen. He sido un imbécil.  
  
\- No es culpa tuya Jay, pensabas que estaba inconsciente. Yo también lo pensé.  
  
En ese momento Tom abrió los ojos, se llevó la mano a la cara para desperezarse, y al tocar su nariz dio un respingo por el dolor.  
  
\- Hijo de puta, – Tom miraba directamente a Jared. – mira lo que me has hecho cabrón, esto lo vas a pagar caro.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
George dividió a sus hombres en 3 grupos, cada uno acompañado de un policía local, y empezaron a registrar las edificaciones que podían estar vacías alrededor. Revisaron dos graneros vacíos en los que no encontraron nada, y una casa abandonada en la que no había entrado nadie al menos en un año.  
  
Conectaba continuamente por radio con los otros grupos, pero no había resultados, la búsqueda estaba siendo infructuosa, y los nervios de George estaban cada vez peor, tenía la sensación de que se les acababa el tiempo.  
  
Mientras revisaban un almacén abandonado junto a la carretera, uno de los agentes del FBI llamó por la radio.  
  
\- George, el policía que nos acompaña dice que la casa que está justo detrás de donde estaba el coche esta vacía.  
  
\- ¿Vacía? ¿Pero no han dicho que vivía en ella una pareja?  
  
\- Si, pero por lo visto están fuera, se marcharon la semana pasada a un viaje. Dijeron que les había tocado en una rifa, y no vuelven hasta la semana que viene.  
  
\- ¿Qué les había tocado en una rifa? Tiene que ser esa. Seguro.  
  
Salieron inmediatamente hacia allí, George corría como si le fuera la vida en ello. Menos de cinco minutos después estaban en la puerta de entrada de la casa. Había luz dentro. Sacó una ganzúa y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido.  
  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jared no quería ni siquiera mirar a Tom, se ponía enfermo sólo de verle y mantuvo su vista fija en Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Jay? ¿Te gusta mirar a Jensen desnudo? No me digas que incluso ahora te pones cachondo, – la sonrisa había vuelto a la cara de Tom. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a Jensen. – ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta Jay? – Tom empezó a recorrer el pecho de Jensen con la hoja del cuchillo, bajando hacia su entrepierna.  
  
Jensen se estremeció al sentir el contacto, y a Jared empezó a comerle la rabia por dentro. _“¿Por qué coño no le he matado? ¡¡¡Joder!!!”_  
  
¿Sabéis chicos? Me estoy preguntando una cosa. Después de vuestra experiencia en el cine porno, y teniendo en cuenta lo perjudicado que salió Jensen de ella, me preguntaba cómo lleváis vuestra relación. ¿Se la has vuelto a meter alguna vez Jay? ¿O ha sido tan egoísta que no te ha dejado y siempre te la mete él a ti? – Mientras hablaba Tom rozaba con la punta del cuchillo el miembro de Jensen, que se había quedado pálido ante las palabras de Tom.  
  
Tom agarró las piernas de Jensen y las levanto hasta que las rodillas quedaron pegadas a su pecho. Jensen empezó a sudar. La verdad era que Jared nunca le había penetrado desde el secuestro. Tom tenía razón, y siempre era él quien penetraba a Jared. Sintió cómo el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de él. Tom se sentó sobre sus muslos echados hacia atrás, aprisionando sus piernas debajo de él, y quedando de cara a Jared con el culo de Jensen totalmente expuesto.  
  
\- ¿Qué te parece Jay? ¿Te apetece volver a probar su agujero? Déjame que vea si está dispuesto, – y según dijo esto, Tom introdujo sin miramientos la empuñadura del cuchillo en el culo de Jensen.  
  
\- ¡¡Cabrón!! ¡¡Basta!! – Jared casi no podía hablar, pero gritaba todo lo que su maltrecha cara le permitía. Empezó a forcejear para soltar sus ataduras, con todas sus fuerzas, desesperado.  
  
Jensen sintió cómo algo entraba dentro de él. Dolía. Gritó mientras se agarraba con fuerza al cabecero de la cama. Era algo duro, de forma irregular, que le dañaba al moverse dentro de él. Pero no iba a dejar que le volviera a pasar lo mismo. Cerró los ojos e intentó no tensar tanto sus músculos, intentó dejarle paso, y el dolor cedió un poco, haciéndose soportable.  
  
Jared seguía forcejeando, Jensen había dejado de gritar, y eso le tranquilizó un poco, eso y ver que no sangraba, sintió pánico de que se repitiera lo de la otra vez, pero no estaba siendo igual. Alzó la vista hacia Tom sin dejar de tirar de las cuerdas que le ataban, y se dio cuenta de que si en algún momento le quedó algo de cordura, ya la había perdido por completo.  
  
Tom estaba sobre Jensen, metiendo la empuñadura del cuchillo en su culo, de forma rítmica. Tras un primer momento en que miró a Jared para ver su reacción, se había quedado absorto mirando como la empuñadura entraba y salía. Era como si no hubiera nada más. Su ojos abiertos como platos, con la mirada fija en la entrada de Jensen y en aquel objeto negro que aparecía y desaparecía dentro de él, la boca abierta, y un hilo de saliva descolgándose de ella. Jared sintió que se ponía enfermo y le entraron ganas de vomitar.  
  
Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados, llenos de lágrimas y los dientes apretados, e intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera aquel momento, que no fuera aquel lugar, intentó evadirse de lo que estaba pasando, y consiguió que el dolor se suavizara. Sentía el peso de Tom encima suyo y el balanceo de su cuerpo acompañando el movimiento de aquel objeto penetrándole. De pronto oyó un grito desgarrador, lleno de rabia que le hizo pegar un bote, y un segundo después Tom ya no estaba encima suyo, y aquel objeto había salido de él.  
  
Jared se abalanzó sobre Tom. Al ver aquella expresión de sádico una oleada de rabia había explotado en su estómago, haciéndole tirar de aquellas cuerdas como un animal salvaje, y se había liberado. Mientras llegaba hasta Tom, vio como este reaccionaba al verle suelto, y sacaba el cuchillo de dentro de Jensen para defenderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Jared le arrancó el cuchillo de las manos y lo agarró por la camiseta tirando de él con fuerza y haciéndole caer al suelo, y una vez le tuvo tumbado en el suelo, apoyó una rodilla en su estómago _"te lo advertí"_ y clavó el cuchillo en el pecho con toda su rabia.  
  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
George y Fred entraron en la casa sin hacer ruido, y se dirigieron directamente al salón, donde encontraron dos sillas, con trozos de cinta adhesiva alrededor y el maletín de Tom encima de la mesa, que les provocó un escalofrío a ambos. Faltaba el cuchillo más grande.  
  
De pronto un grito recorrió todos los rincones de la casa, venía de una de las habitaciones. Los dos agentes salieron corriendo en esa dirección pistola en mano. Se pararon en el pasillo ante la habitación. Al otro lado de la puerta se oían jadeos, George pateóó la puerta y se asomó con la pistola por delante recorriendo la habitación con su mirada.  
  
Jared estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado sobre el cuerpo tumbado y rodeado de sangre de Tom. Tenía un cuchillo en la mano que clavaba en el pecho de Tom una y otra vez. Estaba totalmente enajenado. George corrió hacia él, y le rodeó por detrás con sus brazos, agarrándole de las muñecas, frenando su movimiento.  
  
\- Ya está Jared, vamos tranquilo. Se acabó. Suelta el cuchillo. Suéltalo Jared. Ya ha terminado. Tranquilo, tranquilo. – Jared paró y soltó el cuchillo, y luego se giró hacia George, que palideció al verle la cara, – Dios, Jared….tranquilo chico, ya ha terminado.  
  
Fred estaba con Jensen, había soltado las cuerdas que le ataban a la cama, y bajó sus brazos hasta dejarlos pegados a su cuerpo. Despacio, con cuidado de no tocar las agujas que los atravesaban. Jensen gimió por el dolor.  
  
Al oír el gemido de Jensen, Jared se levantó inmediatamente, acercándose a él. Se sentó al borde de la cama tomando su cara entre las manos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara – Ya está Jay, tranquilo, ya se ha pasado todo, ya está.  
  
\- Vale chicos, vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo ¿de acuerdo? Frank, avisa por radio, que la ambulancia se acerque hasta la puerta – George intentó no transmitir en su voz la rabia y la angustia que le producía verles de esa manera. Cogió a Jensen de un brazo e intentó levantarle, pero lo único que consiguió fue un grito de dolor por parte de este.  
  
\- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh, George!!! Para, para, no puedo George, no puedo levantarme. – Al oír el grito de Jensen, Jared reaccionó y se agachó junto a él apartando a George.  
  
\- Tranquilo Jen, yo te llevo, no te preocupes. – Cogió a Jensen en brazos y lo levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Su cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas, ya casi no veía nada.  
  
\- Vamos Jared, déjanos a nosotros, tú no estás en condiciones.  
  
\- No. Lo llevo yo.  
  
Salieron despacio de la habitación, George junto a Jared y Jensen, temiendo que en cualquier momento Jared perdiera las fuerzas, y en cuanto atravesaron la puerta de la calle, una camilla se acercó a ellos. Jared tumbó a Jensen en la camilla con cuidado, y notó como alguien le ponía una manta sobre los hombros. Una vez vio como metían a Jensen en la ambulancia, cayó de rodillas al suelo totalmente agotado y mareado.  
  
  



	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 

Jensen estaba sentado en una silla, atado a ella. Decenas de agujas atravesaban su cuerpo por todas partes, y casi no podía respirar. Frente a él estaba Jared sentado en otra silla, mirándole fijamente.  
  
\- Jay, ayúdame, Jay – Jensen hablaba en un susurro, no tenía aire para más, y sentía que se ahogaba.  
  
Jared en ese momento bajó la mirada al suelo, y sin decir nada se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación, al llegar a la puerta se giró y dijo “egoísta”. Jensen se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por la que había salido Jay, ya sin aire en los pulmones, y entonces todo se volvió negro.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Jen! Vamos Jen ¡Despierta! – Jensen abrió los ojos con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Su hermana Mackenzie estaba sentada en la cama a su lado y rodeaba su rostro con las manos.  
  
\- Jen tranquilo, estabas teniendo una pesadilla.  
  
Otra vez. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla otra vez. La misma pesadilla. Desde que había vuelto a casa soñaba aquello todas las noches.  
  
Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que le dieron el alta. Sus heridas no revestían gravedad. Necesitó una nueva escayola para su pierna rota, pero por suerte los tornillos que le pusieron en el hueso habían aguantado la patada de Tom. Las agujas que le clavó eran finas, por lo que no provocaron daños importantes, aunque necesitó unos días para dejar atrás el dolor donde estas se habían clavado, pero ya estaba recuperado. En cuanto a su casi ahogamiento, tampoco había tenido consecuencias, por lo que le dieron el alta pocos días después de su llegada al hospital.  
  
Lo de Jared era otra historia. La paliza que le dio Tom le había roto la nariz, hundido el pómulo izquierdo y le había provocado una fisura en el lado derecho de la mandíbula. Eso sin contar con que le había roto dos dientes y habían tenido que darle puntos en las dos cejas, el pómulo y el labio inferior. Tuvieron que operarle para colocar el tabique nasal en su sitio, y para reconstruirle el pómulo hundido. Además le inmovilizaron la boca para que la fisura de la mandíbula se curase, lo que casi no le dejaba hablar y eso preocupaba a Jensen, porque al no poder hablar, Jared no se podía desahogar, y no sabía si eso le iba a pasar factura.  
  
Jensen se pasaba todo el día con él en el hospital, y estaba agotado, pero eso no era lo que le estaba desquiciando los nervios, eran las pesadillas, o mejor dicho, la pesadilla, porque siempre era la misma. No hacía más que decirse a sí mismo que aquello no tenía sentido, no podía dejar que las palabras de aquel loco le afectaran de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo. “Egoísta”, Esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza todo el día. Tenía que hablar con Jared de eso. Necesitaba hablar con Jared de eso. Pero no hasta que él estuviera mejor, al menos hasta que él pudiera hablar.  
  
\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – Mackenzie se había quedado con Jensen para que no estuviera sólo en casa - ¿La misma pesadilla?  
  
\- Si. La misma. – Jensen se frotó los ojos rodeados por unas oscuras ojeras. Le había contado a Mackenzie todo lo ocurrido. Y su pesadilla. Por supuesto que ella le había dicho que no debía preocuparse por eso. Que estaba segura que Jared nunca había pensado que fuera un egoísta por no dejarle penetrarle. En realidad ni siquiera se podía decir que él no le había dejado, simplemente Jared nunca lo había intentado. Aunque Jensen sabía que lo hacía porque estaba convencido de que él no quería.  
  
\- Tranquilo Jen, ya verás como a partir de ahora todo mejora. Hoy por fin viene a casa, le van a quitar la fijación de la mandíbula y va a estar mejor. Luego podréis hablar y verás como te vas a quedar más tranquilo.  
  
\- Ojalá tengas razón, Mac. – Pero Jensen no estaba convencido del todo.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Llegaron a casa a primera hora de la tarde. Esa misma mañana le habían quitado a Jared la fijación de la mandíbula, de manera que había quedado “limpio”. Ya no tenía puntos, ni protecciones para las fracturas, ni fijaciones…. La verdad es que estaba muy recuperado, y aunque en algunas zonas de la cara todavía le quedaban restos de algún hematoma, se podía decir que el resultado de las operaciones había sido un milagro. Prácticamente no le iba a quedar ninguna señal del destrozo que le provocó Tom, salvo alguna pequeña cicatriz.  
  
Al poco de estar en casa empezaron a llegar visitas. Jim pasó con ellos toda la tarde, igual que Mackenzie que estuvo en casa hasta la hora de marcharse a coger su vuelo para San Antonio. También pasaron por allí Erik, y algunos amigos, por lo que cuando empezó a anochecer Jared estaba agotado, y se fue a la cama.  
  
Jensen despidió a las últimas personas que quedaban en la casa, y para cuando subió a la habitación Jared ya estaba dormido.  
  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
“Egoísta”. Jensen se incorporó quedándose sentado en la cama, sudando, con el corazón a mil por hora.  
  
\- Jen ¿estás bien? – el brusco movimiento de Jensen había despertado a Jared, que le miraba con ojos de preocupación.  
  
\- Si….si, estoy bien. Ha sido sólo una pesadilla.  
  
\- ¿Estás teniendo pesadillas? No me habías dicho nada.  
  
\- Ya, es que no quería preocuparte. Bastante tenías con lo tuyo.  
  
\- Joder Jen, me lo tenías que haber contado. ¿Qué sueñas?  
  
Jensen no sabía que decir. Por un momento dudó sobre si contarle la verdad o inventarse cualquier cosa y dejar ese tema para más adelante. Pero Jared le conocía demasiado bien e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.  
  
\- Jen. ¿Qué pasa? Hay algo que no me estás contando ¿verdad?  
  
Jensen suspiró, no podía ocultarle nada a Jared, y si tenían que hablar, ese momento era igual de bueno que cualquier otro.  
  
\- Jay, tenemos que hablar.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- Verás, desde que volví a casa, estoy teniendo una pesadilla. Todos los días. Siempre la misma.  
  
\- Cuéntamela.  
  
Jensen bajó la mirada y respiró hondo. – Estoy atado a una silla, lleno de esas agujas, y tú estas sentado en otra silla enfrente. Te pido ayuda, y entonces te levantas, y te vas, y al salir por la puerta te vuelves y me llamas egoísta. Y me dejas solo.  
  
\- ¿Egoísta? – La cara de Jared era un poema, no estaba entendiendo nada - ¿Y me quieres explicar qué significado tiene esa pesadilla? Porque yo no me entero de nada.  
  
\- EsporloquedijoTom – Jensen lo soltó así, de un tirón, sin mirar a Jared a los ojos.  
  
\- ¿Por lo que dij….. ¿Quéeeee? Jen no me lo puedo creer. Pero bueno, ¿vas a hacer caso a cualquier cosa que dijera ese loco hijo de puta?  
  
\- El tenía razón Jay.  
  
\- ¿Cómo que tenía razón? ¿En qué tenía razón?  
  
\- Tu nunca me has penetrado.  
  
\- ¿Y?  
  
\- Yo sé que no lo has hecho porque crees que yo no quiero. Si no, seguro que ya lo habrías hecho. – Jensen seguía con la mirada baja, como si tratar aquel tema le diera vergüenza. – Jay quiero que lo hagamos – Jensen llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Jared.  
  
\- No. – Jared le apartó la mano. - Escúchame Jen, no pienso follarte porque Tom haya dicho una chorrada cualquiera, ni hablar.  
  
\- Jay, por favor, no es porque lo haya dicho Tom. Hazlo por mí.  
  
\- No quiero follarte Jen.  
  
Aquello le dolió más que una puñalada, no pudo evitar que una expresión de enorme tristeza se dibujara su cara, y los ojos se le humedecieron y empezaron a escocerle.  
  
\- No, no no Jen, Jen, no quería decir eso joder, – Jared cogió su cara y le beso con suavidad. – Jen escucha, si no lo he hecho nunca, no es porque pensara que tú no querías. Bueno, quizá un poco sí, pero no sólo por eso. Yo tampoco quería Jen, sólo pensarlo me daba pánico. ¿Y si volvía a ocurrir? ¿Y si te volvía a hacer daño?  
  
\- Jay, en serio, quiero hacerlo. No digo que a partir de ahora tenga que ser así, ni que tengamos que hacerlo a menudo, simplemente necesito hacerlo una vez. Necesito que veas, que si te apetece, puedes hacerlo y no pasa nada ¿vale?. Si luego no te apetece, pues seguimos como hasta ahora, pero quiero demostrarte que tú también puedes disfrutar de eso si quieres.  
  
Jared bajó la cabeza y suspiró. - ¿En serio es necesario Jen? Estamos bien como estamos, a mí me vuelves loco con lo que me haces, no necesito eso.  
  
\- Por favor, Jay.  
  
Otro suspiro. – Vale, está bien. Pero no ahora.  
  
\- ¿Cuándo?  
  
\- Dame un poco de tiempo ¿de acuerdo? Déjame pensar en algo.  
  
Jensen levantó una ceja - ¿Pensar en algo? – una sonrisa asomó a su boca _“Ya estamos”._  
  
\- Por supuesto – Jared rodeó la cintura de Jensen con sus brazos y empezó a besarle el cuello – Será tu primera vez, ¿no pensarás que va a ser un aquí te pillo aquí te mato no?  
  
Estás loco Padalecki, mmmmhhh…… - Los labios de Jared bajaban desde su cuello al pecho mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo con las manos. – Pero echaba mucho de menos tus locuras.  
  
Jared subió hasta la boca de Jensen y se fundieron en un beso lento y suave que hizo estremecerse a Jensen. Jared se separó un momento para mirarle a los ojos.  
  
\- Jen, ¿tú…. ya estás recuperado del todo? ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- Si Jay ¿por qué me preguntas eso?  
  
\- Porque llevamos más de 3 semanas sin follar, hay que ponerse al día, así que esta noche vas a tener mucho trabajo  
  
  
  
FIN


	19. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 

Jared se despertó y por un momento miró extrañado a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación desconocida. Miró a su lado en la cama y vio a Jensen tumbado, plácidamente dormido y entonces recordó. Estaban en la misma casa que habían alquilado después del juicio de Papi. Tenían tan buen recuerdo de aquellos diez días que habían decidido volver allí a descansar y a olvidar. Había pasado mes y medio desde que Tom les secuestrara, y los dos estaban físicamente recuperados, y estaban seguros de que después de unos cuantos días allí la recuperación iba a ser completa.  
  
Habían llegado la noche anterior, después de casi un día entero de viaje, y cuando por fin entraron en la casa estaban tan cansados que se fueron a la cama y los dos se quedaron dormidos prácticamente en el acto.  
  
Jared sonrió, le encantaba la cara de Jensen cuando dormía, con sus facciones totalmente relajadas. Jensen cambió de postura y humedeció sus labios con la lengua, lo que provocó una respuesta inmediata en el cuerpo de Jared. Aquellos labios le volvían loco.  
  
Se inclinó sobre Jensen y empezó a besarle suavemente, mientras deslizaba la mano a su entrepierna, encontrándose con una media erección que pronto reaccionó a su contacto. Jensen abrió la boca, medio dormido todavía, para que Jared entrara en ella con su lengua, y a la vez adelantó sus caderas acercándose más al cuerpo de Jared.  
  
\- Mmmmhhh… Jay, estoy dormido.  
  
\- Pues sigue durmiendo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo quieres que duerma con tu mano metida entre mis piernas?  
  
\- No te preocupes, iré despacio para que no te espabiles demasiado, – Jared sonreía mientras recorría el cuello de Jensen con su lengua.  
  
\- Si claro, como que uno es de piedra – Jensen abrió los ojos y en un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre el estómago de Jared y estiró el cuello justo delante de su cara, luego metió los dedos entre su pelo y guió su cabeza hasta que la boca de Jared tocó su cuello y éste empezó a lamerle. – Si… si… Jay… eso me gusta.  
  
Jared se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama con Jensen sobre sus muslos, rodeó su cara con las manos y empezó a recorrer sus labios con la lengua, mordisqueando después, y volviendo a lamer otra vez.  
  
Jensen se retiró un poco y miró a Jared a los ojos con expresión seria.  
  
\- Hagámoslo.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- Vale, espera un poco – Jared se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, de donde sacó una bolsa con una caja dentro.  
  
\- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
\- Algo que quiero enseñarte, – Jared abrió la caja y sacó un vibrador. Inmediatamente Jensen se puso colorado como un tomate.  
  
\- Jay… verás… puedo explicarlo, – La cara de Jared era un poema, se había quedado anonadado.  
  
\- ¿Explicarlo? – de pronto entendió lo que estaba pasando, y su expresión cambió de sorpresa a diversión. - ¿Qué me quieres explicar Jen?  
  
En ese momento Jensen se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. – No nada… esto… nada Jay.  
  
\- Jenseeeeeen.  
  
Jensen suspiró – Joder Jay ¿Lo has comprado tú verdad?  
  
\- Sí, – Jared ya no podía disimular y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios. – No me digas que tú tienes uno igual.  
  
\- Vale joder, sí, tengo uno igual, – Jensen bajó la mirada avergonzado. – Pensé que estaría bien… ya sabeS... prepararme un poco para cuando llegara este momento. ¿Y por cierto, tú para qué lo has comprado?  
  
Jared soltó una carcajada, – Pensé que ayudaría, es un tamaño intermedio entre mis dedos y aquí el amigo, – dijo señalando a su entrepierna. - Me pareció que ayudaría digamos de “paso intermedio”.  
  
\- Vale, pues ese paso ya lo he dado. – Entonces Jared se imaginó a Jensen tumbado en la cama él sólo, metiéndose el vibrador, y sintió como se ponía duro en cuestión de segundos. Eso tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.  
  
Se acercó a Jensen y le besó con fuerza, invadiendo su boca con la lengua y mordiendo sus labios. Notó que estaba nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema desde el día que volvió a casa del hospital, pero sabía que Jensen lo estaba esperando, y ahora que había llegado, los nervios hicieron acto de presencia.  
  
\- Eh Jen, tranquilo ¿vale? Todo va a ir bien. – Le tumbó boca arriba y dedicó un buen rato a hacer que se olvidará de todo, acarició y lamió todo su cuerpo hasta que sintió que estaba totalmente entregado. Entonces se acercó a él y le susurró al oído, – túmbate sobre el lado izquierdo.  
  
\- ¿Y eso? – Jensen le miraba extrañado.  
  
\- Así es más fácil.  
  
\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Tú nunca te has puesto en esa posición.  
  
\- Ya, pero he estado investigando.  
  
Jensen sonrió y se colocó tal y como le había indicado. Una vez estuvo tumbado, Jared hizo que doblara su pierna derecha hasta que la rodilla quedó cerca del pecho y se tumbó detrás de él, pegado a su espalda. Puso una cantidad generosa de lubricante en sus dedos y mientras besaba el cuello de Jensen empezó a acariciar su entrada, dibujando círculos alrededor y presionando suavemente cada poco tiempo.  
  
Jensen sentía los dedos de Jared acariciándole y presionando y notó como toda la zona se sensibilizaba haciéndole estremecerse. Al poco tiempo se encontró moviendo su trasero buscando más contacto y más presión, mientras su respiración se hacía más agitada. Quería que Jay entrara ya.  
  
\- Hazlo ya Jay, mételo. – Jared se excitó sólo de oírlo, posó sus labios en el cuello de Jensen succionando y acariciando con la lengua a la vez que lentamente introdujo un dedo dentro de él, que gimió y encogió más las piernas dejando su entrada más expuesta aún.  
  
Jared jugó con el dedo, entrando y saliendo, girándolo y rozando todo el interior, sintiendo a cada momento cómo Jensen se abría más para él hasta que desapareció la presión. Entonces sacó el dedo despacio y volvió a acariciar la zona durante un rato antes de introducir dos dedos juntos.  
  
Jensen estaba disfrutando. Aquello estaba resultando agradable, no había dolor, ni sensaciones extrañas. Tenía dos dedos de Jared dentro de él y lo único que sentía era placer. Y su cuerpo pedía más. No podía evitar moverse acompañando a esos dedos que entraban y salían de él, y que le acariciaban por dentro cortándole la respiración. Giró su cabeza buscando la boca de Jared y le besó introduciendo la lengua en su boca en un beso lento y húmedo. – Jay… me gusta… me… gusta mucho… así… así… ooohhhhh…  
  
Jared estaba duro como una piedra, no pensaba que aquello le iba a excitar tanto, pero ver cómo Jensen se retorcía de gusto y movía su culo era algo increíble. Sacó los dedos ganándose un gruñido de protesta  
  
\- Tranquilo, no tengas prisa, acabamos de empezar. – Jared cogió un poco más de lubricante y masajeó la zona. Metió lentamente un dedo, lo sacó, metió dos, los sacó y entró muy despacio con tres dedos.  
  
Jensen aguantó por un momento la respiración, soltando después el aire retenido con un gemido. Jared sintió presión y paró un momento, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja y acariciaba con la lengua el cuello de Jensen que pronto se relajó.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- Sí… Jay… si… sigue… sigue…  
  
Jared siguió empujando, introduciendo los tres dedos, con movimientos circulares, para dilatar más a Jensen. Entró por completo, y empezó a acariciar dentro, buscando su próstata.  
  
Cuando le tocó en ese punto, Jensen tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a las sábanas y morderse el labio para no gritar. Cuando él le hacía eso a Jared y le veía retorcerse de placer, siempre se preguntaba cómo sería. Ahora lo sabía, y por su madre que pensaba disfrutar de aquello muchas más veces. Un dedo de Jared volvió a rozarle en aquel sitio y ya no puedo evitar que un largo gemido saliera de su garganta.  
  
\- Dios… Jen… vas a hacer que me corra sólo de oírte.  
  
Durante un buen rato, Jared se dedicó a dilatar más a Jensen, con sus tres dedos dentro, haciendo la tijera, con movimientos circulares, y entrando y saliendo continuamente. Entonces se incorporó y cogió el vibrador, lo untó de lubricante y se lo ofreció a Jensen.  
  
\- Métetelo tú.  
  
\- ¿Quée?  
  
\- Que te lo metas tú.  
  
\- Pero… Jay…  
  
\- Vamos, regálame eso, – le susurró al oído. - Quiero ver cómo te lo metes. - y ahí Jensen no pudo decirle que no. Cogió el vibrador y lo llevó hasta su culo, primero acarició un poco la zona con la punta y luego lo colocó justo en la entrada y presionó despacio. Notó resistencia y tanteó buscando la posición exacta para que entrara fácilmente. Cuando sintió que la punta se deslizaba hacia el interior empujó un poco más fuerte, y tras un momento de escozor el vibrador entró hasta la mitad sin dificultad.  
  
En ese momento Jared agarró su polla y empezó a acariciarla lentamente, desde la base hasta la punta, mientras seguía lamiendo su cuello, su oreja y su boca.  
  
\- No Jay, Diosss… para… para, – era una mezcla entre gemidos y sollozos que hicieron que Jared se estremeciera de placer.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- Si sigues haciendo eso me voy a correr. Ahora no, todavía no. – Jared retiró su mano y la llevó hasta el muslo de Jensen acariciándolo de arriba abajo.  
  
Jensen siguió empujando el vibrador hasta que entró del todo, y empezó a moverlo lentamente, jadeando y retorciendo su cuerpo, no sabía si por las caricias de Jared, por el vibrador o por las dos cosas.  
  
Jared aprovechó el momento para pegar su erección contra la parte baja de la espalda de Jensen y frotarla contra ella aliviándose un poco mientras le besaba apasionadamente, introduciendo la lengua y mordiendo sus labios.  
  
\- Dios Jay, estás muy duro… ¿quieres meterla ya?  
  
\- No Jen… no… todavía no. – Bajó la mano hasta el culo de Jensen, agarró el vibrador y empezó a moverlo lentamente, sólo unos centímetros afuera y adentro. – ¿Te gusta?  
  
\- Síiii… oooohhhhh… joder… está muy prieto… – Jensen ya casi no podía hablar, estaba con los ojos cerrados y la boca medio abierta, y jadeaba al ritmo de los movimientos de Jared, que por segunda vez tuvo que concentrase y hacer un gran esfuerzo por no correrse.  
  
Poco después el vibrador entraba y salía con facilidad. Jensen se había ido dilatando más y más, hasta que su cuerpo se adaptó perfectamente. Jared había pasado a un movimiento rítmico e intenso, aunque no brusco que estaba volviendo loco a Jensen. Se retorcía de placer, gemía sin parar e incluso se le escapó algún sollozo cuando Jared llegó con el vibrador a su “punto mágico”.  
  
Jared sabía que ya no iba a aguantar mucho más, su erección era casi dolorosa, y una de dos, o lo hacía ya, o se iba a correr sin siquiera empezar.  
  
\- Jen ¿estás listo?  
  
\- Sí Jay… por favor… Hazlo.  
  
Jared cogió el lubricante y lo esparció bien por su polla. Hizo que Jensen se girara quedándose boca arriba y se colocó entre sus piernas. Se inclinó hacia delante y mientras lamía su pecho, guió con una mano su glande hasta la entrada.  
  
\- Vale Jen, voy a ir muy despacio ¿de acuerdo? – Jensen simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
Empezó a empujar, despacio hasta que la punta estuvo dentro y oyó un gruñido ahogado en la garganta de Jensen - ¿Te duele?  
  
\- Un poco.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que pare?  
  
\- Si paras te mato.  
  
\- Jared sonrió y empujó introduciéndose un poco más, y otro poco más hasta que se enfundó por completo dentro de Jensen que arqueó su espalda al sentirlo dentro y puso las manos en sus caderas para que se detuviera un momento.  
  
\- Espera… sólo… un momento…  
  
\- Jared esperó, con su frente apoyada en el pecho de Jensen, jadeando e intentando aguantar sin correrse, porque le sentía tan prieto y tan caliente que se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando notó que Jensen se relajaba, empezó a moverse, despacio al principio, aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad y sin dejar de mirar a Jensen para saber si le hacía daño.  
  
Jensen estaba en el cielo, definitivamente, había muerto y había ido al cielo. Hacía rato que había perdido toda capacidad de raciocinio. Su cerebro estaba totalmente colapsado, y lo único que podía hacer era estar allí tumbado mientras oleadas de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo. Gemía, gruñía, sollozaba, y todo eso antes de que Jared deslizara la mano hasta su erección y empezara a masturbarle. Después de eso prácticamente perdió la conciencia, en cuanto Jared acarició con el pulgar la punta de su pene sintió como un orgasmo devastador nacía en sus inglés, rodeó con sus piernas el culo de Jared y con un brazo su espalda, hasta que los dos pechos quedaron pegados, y con la otra mano agarró su nuca y tiró de él hasta su cuello. De esa manera, con todo su cuerpo totalmente pegado a Jared, sintió como el orgasmo le sacudía todo el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica que casi le hizo desmayarse.  
  
Jared estaba a punto de explotar, la presión del culo en su erección era increíble, y oírle gemir de aquella manera, ya le llevaba directamente al éxtasis. Cuando estaba pensando que ya no iba a poder aguantar más, sintió el orgasmo de Jensen en todo su cuerpo que se convulsionaba, pero sobre todo en el músculo de su culo que se contrajo apretándole tan fuerte que le cortó la respiracion, y en una embestida más se corrió ahogando un grito en el cuello de Jensen mientras este se aferraba a él como un naufrago a un salvavidas. Después cayó sobre él exhausto, todavía enfundado en su trasero y se quedó allí tumbado, sin poder moverse, recuperando la respiración.  
  
\- Jay.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Me estás aplastando.  
  
\- Te aguantas. ¿No eras tú el que querías hacer esto?  
  
\- Como no te quites de encima voy a morir asfixiado y no vas a volver a probar mi culo.  
  
\- Chantajista, – Jared salió de Jensen despacio y se quedó tumbado a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y un brazo rodeando su cintura.  
  
\- Jay.  
  
\- Queee.  
  
\- Podíamos quedarnos a vivir aquí para siempre.  
  
\- Vale.  
  
\- Tendríamos que dejar la serie.  
  
\- Vale.  
  
\- Erik se iba a enfadar.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
,  
  
\- Que se joda Erik.  
  
Los dos soltaron una carcajada y apretaron su abrazo quedándose dormidos poco después.  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
